Holiday
by Linkie
Summary: All the Cliffhangers decided to go on holiday together after their graduation of Horizon. Chap 11 is now up! It's the last one...read it please! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

HOLIDAY

_A/N: I thought of this story three days ago and I absolutely had to write it soon! I did it, during the night!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any character_ _descended from the TV show! And I'm not earning money by writing fanfictions about it!_

_Rating: T all the time, I think._

Genre: Romance, Drama, and involves some Humour.

Summary: The Cliffhangers decided to go on holiday together after their graduation of Horizon.

_Info: Scott and Shelby broke up a few months ago and are now best friends. They're very close and the Cliffhangers are sure they're still in love with each other. Juliet and Auggie aren't together anymore since almost two years. Juliet is going out with Chris; Auggie is single. Daisy's boyfriend is Marco (Chris's twin). And David is with Melody_, _a ridgerunner, better friend with the cliffhangers than with her own group._

_Characters: All the original students of the show, except Kat… And new characters that I own: _

_Marco: He landed up at Horizon with his twin-brother Chris after the death of their loving mother who was working in one of the Twin Towers of New-York. He did drugs to mask his pain and forget everything around. Their father is a rich businessman who didn't take the time to deal with them._

_Chris: Same history as Marco. Except he didn't do drugs; he was a cutter._

_Melody: She had a physical abusing alcoholic mother, who died of an overdose. She ran away from her father's house because she felt like a stranger in his family. Complicated story because when her parents had her, his father was already with a wife..._

* * *

**Prologue**

The night had been amazing. They had finally graduated from horizon, all of them. Shelby shared a smile with Juliet who happened to be sitting next to her. The photograph was about to take pictures of the group of the new graduates. It took him almost an half an hour to be pleased by his work and they were finally free. They had all planned to meet at the docks after the party. They didn't want to go on their own way at once. The group was like a family. With Peter and Sophie who played as their parents. The party was slowly coming to an end. Shelby looked over at Scott and noticed he was smiling at a joke David had just say. She smiled, remembering the times when he and David couldn't bear each other. Things had changed a lot, definitively…The group had grown bigger; three members had been added during her second year there. And Kat had left two years ago. They had only seen her twice since then but she sent them letters very regularly. Jess had integrated the school two years before, Alice Merrick not being able to take a good care of her younger daughter. She had been interned into a psychiatric hospital last year for disturbing behavior. Shelby and Jess had seen her a few times but it was really hard for them to see her like this. Fortunately all their friends had been there for them, especially Scott and Daisy. Shelby never would thank them enough for their support. It was finally time to go to the docks. Peter looked at Shelby smiling proudly as she passed by Sophie and him. She stopped in front of them and hugged them both once more; she had been doing that a lot tonight. She pulled away softly and kissed Sophie's cheek. "Thank you, for everything Sophie."

"You are very welcome Sweetie."

"Well, I guess I should go…the others are probably waiting for me."

"Go…tell them goodnight for us."

"I will. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will. We wouldn't miss the departure of the now famous Cliffhangers!" Peter said with good humor. Shelby and Sophie both smiled at him and Shelby finally took the way of the docks.

"Ah, finally, you decided to join us!" David said impatiently, interrupting Chris who was talking to the group.

"Yes, sorry for the wait; I was having a nice conversation with Peter and Sophie. They say goodnight."

"Sit next to me." Scott said patting a place next to his. Shelby smiled sweetly at him and sat down, looking up at the star-spangled sky.

"So, just like I was saying before Shelby came, I was thinking of going to Florida. My father has a nice house and he's okay to lend it to us for the two months!" Chris said smiling at Juliet who was beaming at him.

"I think that's a good plan…but Florida is far away from here…" Daisy said reluctantly.

"Oh, come on Daisy, it'll be fun…and a little bit of sun won't be bad for your complexion." Scott said laughing a little. Shelby nodded agreeing and laughed as well.

"I'm not talking about that…we'll have to drive from here to there."

"We can switch places when we are tired to drive. We're numerous enough." Melody said finally, lifting her head off David's shoulder.

"She's right Daisy; almost all of us has a driving license." Marco pointed, smirking at his girlfriend. It was rare that he wasn't thinking like her.

"Okay, okay! I think we should vote then. Who wants to go to Chris's father's house, in Florida?" Everybody except Daisy raised their hands. "I guess it's decided then…let's go to Florida." She said slightly disappointed. Marco kissed her forehead to comfort her.

"Come on Daisy, it'll be fun!" Shelby said trying to cheer up her best friend. Daisy shook her head, sulking a little.

"Do you have a better idea?" David asked curiously. He knew Daisy had another suggestion on mind.

"Why not spending the summer here?"

"Oh, come on, we already spent three years here, without moving! We need to move a bit!" Scott said frustrated; he absolutely wanted to go to Chris and Marco's house!

"Okay, okay! You're all right! Let's go there!" She said more enthusiastic, thinking of what it will be to stay at Horizon two longs months. She, also, needed to see different landscapes.

"Okay, but promise us something?" Shelby said, knowing how Daisy could be annoying when she didn't want a thing.

"What again?"

"First of all…no complains; second…you'll come to the beach with us and will show us your amazing skills in beach-volley!" Shelby slyly said, nudging her ribs softly.

"Beach-volley?" Marco asked slightly surprised.

"Oh, well, you see…" Daisy muttered, blushing furiously. How could Shelby have said something about her secret talents? "Shel…" She whined, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Sorry!"

"Well, well, let's go to Florida!" Juliet said excited, getting up and jumping up and down. She took Daisy's and Shelby's hands and pulled them up happily, swirling them around.

"Juliet, just go sleep! We're not leaving tonight." Shelby said tiredly, pulling her hands away and sitting back next to Scott. Juliet smiled sweetly at her friend.

"Oh, come on Shel! I know you're happy too! Show us!"

"I'm not an expressive person, everyone knows it!" Scott winced at her last comment. If the two of them weren't together anymore, it was because of that. She didn't want anyone to enter her world, not even him. Juliet blocked up her ears with her hands and began singing happily.

"Florida, Florida! Shelby loves you, and she will have fun and show it! We will find her a handsome tanned boyfriend and she'll stay with him the rest of her life!"

"Shut up!"

"No."

"Juliet, I swear…" She threatened getting up and standing in front of her.

"I'm not hearing! And they'll live happily for the rest of their life under the sunshine of Florida!" Everybody laughed at them and Scott took Shelby by the waist before she lunged on Juliet. She struggled during a few seconds but he wouldn't let her go.

"That's okay Scott. I'm calmed now."

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

"You promise me?" He said looking down at her with his penetrating blue eyes.

"I do." He released his grip, still holding her with his hands placed around her shoulders; it looked more like a hug now.

"Sorry Shel…I didn't want to upset you." Juliet apologized, now calmed too.

"It's okay…I overreacted, again." She said leaning her back against Scott's muscular chest.

"I hope you two will be better during our holiday…" Marco said to the two girls. They both nodded vigorously, smiling at each other secretively.

"Good…well we should get some sleep…tomorrow's going to be a long day…" Daisy said extending her hand to Marco who took it eagerly. They began walking towards the dorms and everybody followed them. Tonight will be their last night sleeping at Horizon…

* * *

Next Chapter: Their Departure… 

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

HOLIDAY

_Summary: The Cliffhangers decided to go on holiday together after their graduation of Horizon._

_Rating: **T** all the time._

_Genre: Romance, Drama, and involves some Humour._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any character_ _descended from the TV show! And I'm not earning money by writing fanfictions about it!_

_A/N: Hey, thanks to _**mary-023**, **lisa**, **FrostySnake**, **Emer**, **Queen of Shadows**, **2008ccampbell**, **ShalBrenfan**, and **trish** _for all the great Reviews I received! I'm glad that so much people like this story!_

_Emer:_ To tell you the truth, since my boyfriend and I broke up, I have a lot more time! I'm not sad through; he is still a good friend of mine…

_FrostySnake_: Of course, we'll find out about Daisy's others talents…actually she's very good at annoying her friends… (lol)

_Info: Scott and Shelby broke up a few months ago and are now best friends. They're very close and the Cliffhangers are sure they're still in love with each other. Juliet and Auggie aren't together anymore since almost two years. Juliet is going out with Chris; Auggie is single. Daisy's boyfriend is Marco (Chris's twin). And David is with Melody_, _a ridgerunner, better friend with the cliffhangers than with her own group._

_Characters: All the original students of the show, except Kat… And new characters that I own: _

_Marco: He landed up at Horizon with his twin-brother Chris after the death of their loving mother who was working in one of the Twin Towers of New-York. He did drugs to mask his pain and forget everything around. Their father is a rich businessman who didn't have time to deal with them._

_Chris: Same history as Marco. Except he didn't do drugs; he was a cutter._

_Melody: She had a physical abusing alcoholic mother, who died of an overdose. She ran away from her father's house because she felt like a stranger in his family. Complicated story because when her parents had her, his father had already a wife..._

_I forgot their physical description for those who are interested. Marco and Chris are both dark-haired, rather tall, with cute brown eyes. They're both really charming. Imagine someone like…Johnny Depp when he was playing in 21 Jump Street. _

_Melody has curly red hair and deep green eyes and freckles on the cheeks. She's really short, about Kat's height and even thinner than Juliet. _

* * *

_Chapter 1: Their departure_

**Part One**

That was it; they were finally leaving the place they had called home for so long. Shelby looked at Jess smiling sadly. She didn't know when they were going to see each other again. Jess was supposed to stay at Horizon for two more years before being free too. They hugged tightly, whispering sweet and comforting words to each other, not being able to pull apart. But it was the first time Shelby felt relieved to leave her little sister. Because she knew that she didn't risk anything by letting her stay at Horizon. After about five minutes, they finally pulled back softly. Daisy could see tears watering from her best friend's eyes. She had changed a lot…letting herself go a little more. She wasn't afraid of fully living her life anymore; part of it because of Scott. He had been an incredible support for her. Marco wrapped an arm around Daisy's shoulders, bringing her close to him.

"Everyone's ready to go?" Scott asked; doing his job of leader, like he always had loved to do so. Juliet nodded happily, but sadly all the same. She hugged Sophie once more and finally released her to put her bags (numerous!) into the trunk.

"Come on…we wasted time enough!" David whined already sitting in the car, at the driver seat. Scott muttered something under his breath and took place in the second car. The Cliffhangers had divided in two groups of five: David, Melody, Juliet, Chris and Auggie in the first car and the rest in the other (means Daisy, Marco, Shelby, Scott and Ezra). Everyone took place in their respective cars and David started the car happily. Peter, Sophie, Jess, the other counselors and some students waved at them, tears flowing from their eyes (yes, even Peter's!). Juliet blew them a kiss and squeezed in the car.

"Let's the fun begin!" She said turning on the radio, and raising the sound. David shook his head slightly annoyed as she immediately began singing.

"Oh, Juliet! Just shut up please!" He pleaded, furrowing his eyebrows. Juliet smiled sweetly at him and continued singing louder. Melody sat next to Chris and Auggie behind and pulled out a map.

"Jules, that's for you since you wanted to be in front to see if we were taking the right way." She said bitterly, handing it to her. "Lead us!" Juliet turned on her seat to look at her and smiled sweetly.

"No problem; I always had a good sense of orientation." She stated proudly, taking the map and at once looking at it. She waited a few seconds and then said: "Follow the others; I'm sure they know better where they're going."

In the other car, the organization had been made better. Since Scott was driving, and Marco had memorized the way after studying the map a few days before, they knew exactly were they were going and what road they should take. In the back of the car, Daisy was sitting between Ezra and Shelby. The three of them were chatting quietly about what they will do after their holiday. The all were going to university, not far away from each other.

"Yeah, Scott's having the same class of law as I have. We took it on purpose, to be together." Shelby said softly, smiling brightly at Ezra.

"That's great for you. But what he's doing exactly?"

"Uh, he just wants to do some law in case of his father wants him in his society later."

"I don't see Scott working in an office…" Daisy muttered, looking at him as he was having a passionate conversation with Marco, about football players.

"Me neither, but I'm not going to complain…at least I'll see him again." Shelby said pensively, glancing at the roadsigns they were passing. "Marco, are you sure we're taking the good way?" She said louder, cutting off the guys' conversation. Marco looked at her through the driving mirror, smiling confidentially.

"Don't worry…it is." He said grinning at her.

"When are we going to stop?" Ezra asked tiredly after a while. Shelby looked down at her watch.

"Ezra, we've only gone for less than an hour. Shut up and try to sleep if you don't know what to do." Shelby said harshly, herself already being fed up with the trip. In fact she would have liked to drive right now…but it wasn't her turn to.

"We should have gone in train…it would have been much easier." Ezra muttered under his breath.

"Stop complaining. It is better to have a car, once we're settled there."

"That's you who tell that."

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!" Shelby took her pillow (which she had taken with her to sleep in the car!) and brought it to the window.

"Sleep good Shel!" Scott said grinning at them.

"Thanks." She yawned and closed her eyes. She was soon slipping into another world.

* * *

"Okay guys, we'll stop to take lunch in about twenty minutes." Marco said quickly. Scott, Daisy and him had switched places, and now Daisy was driving. Scott had changed and was now sitting between Ezra and Shelby.  
Shelby awoke to the sound of Marco's voice and groggily sat up yawning. Scott? When did he even sit next to her? She wondered to herself.  
She looked over at him and saw a wet spot on the shoulder of his shirt where she had  
accidentally drooled. She tried not to laugh but didn't succeed.  
At this time, Scott awoke also; his light blue eyes fluttering open. "We almost there?" he tiredly asked Daisy who was apparently parking the car.  
Daisy smiled at him. "Yes," she replied.  
"Good," Scott muttered.  
There were some seconds of silence after that.  
Then Shelby turned from her position at the window to look at Scott. "I am sorry; I drooled on your shirt while we were sleeping." She apologized pointing to the wet spot. Scott looked over at it and smiled at Shelby. 

"That's okay…at least it's not Ezra who did it…I would have killed him otherwise."

"I guess I'm lucky then…"

* * *

**Part Two**

Shelby smiled as the waitress arrived with her plate full of chips and chicken wings. She couldn't believe how lucky she was! She had waited almost three years to eat something looking like real food! "Thank you." She said politely to the waitress. She licked her lips and smiled again as she took a wing between her fingers. She dipped it in the Mexican sauce and brought it to her mouth "Um! This is so good!" She moaned with pleasure finally tasting it. Melody put her fork on the left side of the table and smiled sarcastically at her.

"Stop right now Shel! One would think that you're having sex right here." She exclaimed a little loud. Some people turned to look at the group amused. Shelby blushed embarrassed. Melody apparently didn't know how to keep quiet in a restaurant.

"Funny." Shelby mumbled as everyone at the table laughed.

Scott leaned over her ear. "You're way louder when it comes to pleasure…" He whispered into it. They had never made love together but had gone pretty far when they were still a couple. Shelby giggled a little and thought of a feedback to throw at Melody.

"What do you know about sex anyway?"

"What do you mean what I know? I'm not a virgin if that's what you're asking."

"I know that. Hey David, if she's moaning like that when you two do it, you should worry about it!" Melody kicked one of her feet from under the table. A gasp escaped from Scott's mouth.

"That was my foot, Mel!"

"Sorry." She apologized, fluttering her eyelashes sheepishly at him. Scott nodded smiling whereas Shelby narrowed her eyes at her, a bit jealous.

"Yeah well…about what you said Shelby, I can assure she's a lot more expressive, aren't you babe?"

"I don't know…when we do it together, I fall into a sort of a trance…" She said slyly, putting her hand on his tight and squeezing it softly.

"Thank you but we don't need any details about your sex-life." Juliet interrupted her, embarrassed by the turn the subject was taking. "And hurry eating; in case you didn't notice, we don't have all the afternoon!" Shelby and Melody both rolled their eyes at her and began eating again, quicker. They left about half an hour later and took the road back. No incident happened and they finally decided to halt for the night in a shabby hotel in edge of road. Auggie climbed out of the car stretching his arms and legs. Marco, Daisy, Scott, Shelby and Ezra had gotten there a few minutes before and were waiting for the others in the cold wind.

"What happened? Did you lose yourselves?" Ezra asked the second group as they all went to take their things from the trunk.

"No…we just had to stop 2 minutes because Juliet absolutely needed to pee." Melody said with a small laugh. Juliet blushed and re-entered the car to take her purse with her.

"We can go now?" Shelby grumbled impatiently, being a little cold as she only had a simple tank top. Scott noticed she was shivering and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to his warm body. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Yeah, come on." Daisy said, glancing at them. She felt Marco putting his hand on her back and began walking towards the hotel.

"I hope there will be rooms enough for all of us." Juliet spoke into the night as they were about to go inside. Chris smiled reassuringly at her, and took her hand in his.

"Don't worry; if there's not, some of us will sleep in the cars."

"Oh, yeah, great idea…" Ezra muttered unenthusiastically, following the couple inside. Daisy went ahead with Marco to the reception while the others waited in the lounge. Shelby and Scott sat down on a couch still wrapped in each other's arms. Shelby brought her hand to her mouth and yawned quietly. "You're tired?" Scott whispered into her ear, slowly stroking her long blonde hair.

"A little. How long did I sleep in the car?"

"About 4 hours I think."

"That much?" She asked incredibly. Scott nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"You better sleep well tonight because tomorrow you'll be driving first." He warned her in a fatherly tone. She smiled up at him and yawned again.

"I know, but don't worry about me. I ha-"

"Look. We only took five rooms of two beds since it was a bit expensive as we had planned. It's up to you to choose your roommate." Daisy interrupted her as Marco and she came back from the reception. She sat at the end of the couch were the two were staying and smiled down at them. "I was thinking about you and me, are you up for this?" She asked Shelby, leaning against the wall behind her. She almost brought down a picture that was hanging on it and got up, afraid of doing a bad move again.

"Okay…where is our room, then?"

"Come with me, I'll show you." Shelby nodded and untangled herself from Scott's possessive embrace. She got up and took her bag into her right hand.

"Goodnight everybody!" Shelby said with a small yawn as she followed Daisy. They all shouted 'goodnights' in return and began choosing their roommates.

"If you need to know where I am, I'm going to take the room just on the other side of the corridor with Scott!" Marco yelled after his girlfriend. She turned and winked at him.

"See you soon then!" She shouted back before disappearing into the elevator with Shelby.

"So, uh, why didn't you take a room with Marco?" Shelby asked her once they were outside the elevator.

"I didn't want to make you into an uncomfortable position…you would have been with Scott; that's for sure."

"And? Where's the harm in that?"

"I know what would have happened."

"Oh really? Mind to tell me?"

"You would have either argue again, or sleep together."

"Daisy, our relationship is totally pure, now. And we don't fight anymore." Shelby declared, putting her bag on the bed on the left side, taking some things out of it.

"Yeah, right." She said not convinced about it. "Look, I'm gonna see Marco…I'll see you later?"

"Sure, I'm going to take a shower; I feel so dirty!" Shelby said walking towards the room, towel and vanity-case in hand.

"Okay. See you soon!" Daisy yelled and opened the door of the bedroom.

"Yeah, you too!" She responded back from the bathroom.

* * *

Daisy sat on her bed anxiously, eating her fingernails nervously. She heard the door of the bathroom opening and sighed quietly. 

"Shelby, would you be okay if we switched partners with Scott and Marco?" Daisy said unsurely, looking up at her friend as she came out of the bathroom.

"What?"

"Well, Marco and I, we'd like to have a little time to ourselves…"

"Can't you wait until we're in Florida?"

"Oh, come on Shelby! It's just Scott!"

"Yeah, and he's snoring."

"It never disturbed you before…"

"How do you know?"

"Oh, come on, you'd have complained if it had bothered you that much!"

"Okay…first of all we never spent an all night together because of Horizon's curfew. Second…I have to feel well tomorrow because I'm driving and Scott's already teasing me about women not knowing how to do so. Third…you have to be in form and not being tired, too."

"You look like Peter, that's not good!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Come on please! Just two hours then!"

"I know how two hours will end up Dais! Plus, you chose to be with me first…if you didn't want it you should have said it earlier. What about the fact you didn't want me to be with Scott?" Daisy ignored her and got up from her bed.

"Okay…if you don't want it, maybe I can convince Scott to leave their room…I bet he'll sleep in the corridor…" She said mischievously. Shelby sighed, wrapping a small towel around her wet hair; she couldn't let Scott stay in the corridor.

"Okay, okay, but two hours sharp!"

"Thank you Shel; you're the best!" Daisy went to hug her smiling brightly. She headed towards the door and opened it, facing Scott. "That's okay, you can come in!" She said excitedly, running towards the chair putting next to her bed and taking her purse in her hand. Shelby glared at her, realizing that she had already planned everything. "See you later! Thanks you two!" Scott smiled back at her and sat on the bed, glancing at Shelby.

"I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't refuse." Shelby apologized, taking her nightgown with her and going to the bathroom. Scott chuckled, taking away his shoes, and laid down on Daisy's bed.

"It's okay…Marco did the same with me." Scott said relaxing, massaging his temples with the tip of his fingers for a few minutes.

"You have a headache?" Shelby asked coming back from the bathroom, and noticing him rub his forehead. She sat on the side of the bed and brought the back of her hand on top of his.

"No…I'm fine, just incredibly exhausted and a bit nervous."

"You want a massage on the back?"

"Uh, I don't know…"

"It would relax you better than what you've been doing. Remember when I did you one, last year after our trip in the mountains? The first hike we did without a supervisor?"

"Yeah, I remember perfectly this one. That was the best massage anyone had ever done to me." Scott lifted his shirt, revealing his perfect upper body to Shelby and turned onto his stomach.

"Okay, let's do this." Scott sighed happily and closed his eyes as she began to massage his sore shoulders. He groaned, and she stopped.  
"Am I hurting you?" She whispered.  
"No, it's good. Keep going, you're just perfect." He murmured softly, pulling his hands under the pillow. That went on for about five minutes before Shelby was fed up with doing it. She stopped abruptly and Scott tensed. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah, sorry but I'm too tired…"

"That's okay. Thank you." Shelby responded with a smile and went to clean her hands and teeth. Scott sat back and took a book from inside his bag and began reading it. She got back several minutes later, ready to go to bed.

"You're going to sleep?" Scott asked putting his book beside him on the night table and popping on his elbow to watch her slipping into the bed. She nodded and yawned once more. "No goodnight kiss?" He asked slyly smiling at her.

"Come giving me one then…" Scott sighed but got up and went to her side. He knelt down in front of her and kissed the tip of her cold pink nose. She giggled wrapping an arm around his neck before he could leave. She kissed his cheek soundly and released her grip. "Goodnight Scott."

"Night Shel."

* * *

"Look at them! They're both sleeping like babies! We shouldn't wake them up!" Marco protested. 

"Only Scott is going to be wakened. If we don't do this, Shel will be so mad."

"Okay, do this then…I'm not playing a part in this job." Marco groaned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He leaned against the door and watched playfully as Daisy shook Scott's arm a little.

"You're lucky he didn't sleep naked…" He commented upon the fact Daisy had lifted up the sheets when Scott had groaned, and turned around.

"What? He sleeps naked?"

"Not at horizon…but he told me once that he was used to do it before Elaine and Horizon…" He confessed quietly, noticing his friend was finally waking up.

"Daisy? Marco? You two are here?" Scott whispered in order not to wake Shelby who was still sleeping. He put the light of the lamp on the night-table on and wiped his eyes, readjusting them to the light.

"You can go back to your room, my dear." Daisy told him. She walked back towards her boyfriend and hugged him. "Goodnight you."

"Night babe." They passionately kissed for a few minutes and Scott looked at them sadly whishing he could do the same with someone…

"Come on Marco, you'll see her in a few hours." He took Marco's arm, forcing him to pull away from Daisy. Marco smiled apologetically and followed him to their room. Marco turned around and saw his girlfriend about to close to door.

"I love you Dais!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

**Part Three**

"Chris! Auggie! It's time to wake up!" Juliet opened the curtains and the sunshine immediately lighted up the room. Auggie put his head under his pillow, wincing as he heard Juliet's voice again. "Come on! All the others are already up and they're taking their breakfasts. We're leaving in an half an hour."

"Jules…" Auggie whined. He heard Chris stiffing a laugh and laughed back.

"I wonder how she can be like it this early in the morning."

"Yes…well I wonder if I'm not going to be deaf before arriving to the house…if she wakes us up every morning." Auggie responded chuckling a little.

"Half an hour…we won't even have time to eat." Chris sadly stated, finally sitting in his bed.

"I guess we'll have to take it in the car."

"I don't want my car to be dirty because you don't know how to eat neatly." Chris said with a frown.

"Look…you wanna go first to the bathroom or I can?"

"No go…I'll sleep five minutes more…" He said reluctant to move and pulling the cover back on his head.

"Okay." Auggie got up and went to the bathroom, not bothering locking the door behind him.

* * *

The other ex-Cliffhangers were all sitting at a table chatting quietly and looking at the map. "We should be able to drive until St Paul in the Minnesota, here." Scott said pointing out the city on the map. 

"You think we'll be apt to go there in one day?" David asked incredibly, looking down at the plan, perplexed. Scott only nodded, self-confident.

"I think Scott's right." Shelby said at her turn.

"Figures." Daisy said smirking. Shelby narrowed her eyes at her and Juliet giggled getting up. "I'm gonna make sure Chris and Auggie didn't fall asleep again."

"We should have gone to California…" David muttered into his girlfriend's ear. She shook her head smiling and ran a comforting hand through his dark hair.

"I'll come with you." Ezra told Juliet and followed her upstairs.

"I wonder what's up with him lately." Marco said as he watched Ezra leaving the restaurant.

"I think he's a bit depressed of not having a girlfriend." Shelby said and Marco shrugged.

"We'll find someone for him once we're in Florida." Scott said confidently.

"Who would want a guy like him as a boyfriend?" Melody asked. Everyone except David glared at her. "What? That's the truth, no? For example, would you want him Shel?"

"He's not my type." Shelby answered with a smirk.

"Oh and what's your type? Ex-football player, blond and tall, with a name like Scott or something?" Daisy said teasing her best friend. Shelby and Scott both threw her annoyed looks.

"Shut up for once Dais." Scott muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"He's right Daisy, just let them." Marco said defending the two blondes. Daisy narrowed her eyes at him and began sulking.

"Well, I'm going to call Peter to tell him where we are." Shelby said getting up and walking towards the doorway. She had seen a phone cab the night before outside, just near the hotel entrance.

"I'm coming with you." Melody decided, taking her purse with her. She gave David a small kiss and followed Shelby outside. They both walked silently until Shelby finally spoke.

"I'm so fed up with Daisy's attempts of making Scott and I go back together." She complained, searching in her bag for money.

"Yeah, I understand. She's a real pain when she decides to annoy people. Imagine what relief Peter, Soph and the other counselors must be feeling now she isn't at Horizon anymore. That girl; she doesn't know when to stop and has no limits!"

"Um, um. Do you have money? I only took bills with me."

"Yeah, hold on."

"Thanks." Shelby dialed the phone number of Peter and Sophie's house and waited until someone respond. Melody pressed her ear against the other side of the phone and listened the conversation:

'Scarbrow Residence?'

'Peter? It's Shelby.'

'Oh! I'm glad you took time to call! Are you all okay?' He asked and his voice sounded concerned.

'Yeah fine, a bit tired.'

'Where are you? Did you stop to sleep?'

'We stopped in a hotel for the night.'

'That's good.'

'Um, um. How is life going here at Horizon?'

'Pretty fine. But don't think about Horizon anymore. You life is outside now.'

'Yeah, I know but it still feels weird when you spent three years of your life in a place and that one day you aren't anymore.'

'I know what you mean. How was the trip apart from that? Any problems with the cars?'

'No, apparently Juliet was a bit annoying during the trip in the car but we weren't together, so I don't know…but Melody does.'

'Melody's here with you?'

'She's just beside me. You wanna talk to her?'

'Yes why not? I mean, if you have the time…'

'Okay, I'll pass her to you. Oh, and say hello to Jess and kiss her for me!'

'You know I will. Be careful!'

'We allwill. Bye.' "Hey Melo, that's for you." Shelby said handing her the phone and stepping outside the cab. She waited for about two minutes until Melody had used all the money she had put inside the phone and they both left together, hoping the others were finally ready to leave this hotel.

* * *

That was a long chapter, wasn't it? I think that's the longest I wrote...

Next Chapter: Welcome Florida! Will be updated ASAP!

Hey R&R!

Linkie.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLIDAY

_Summary: The Cliffhangers decided to go on holiday together after their graduation of Horizon._

_Rating: T all the time._

_Genre: Romance, Drama, and involves some Humour._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any character_ _descended from the TV show! And I'm not earning money by writing fanfictions about it!_

_A/N: Hey, thanks to _**mary-023, ****Queen of Shadows** and **2008ccampbell **for the reviews of the last chapter! And sorry for the wait! Here's more, finally (sigh).

_Info: Scott and Shelby broke up a few months ago and are now best friends. They're very close and the Cliffhangers are sure they're still in love with each other. Juliet and Auggie aren't together anymore since almost two years. Juliet is going out with Chris; Auggie is single. Daisy's boyfriend is Marco (Chris's twin). And David is with Melody_, _a ridgerunner, better friend with the cliffhangers than with her own group._

_Characters: All the original students of the show, except Kat… And new characters that I own: _

_Marco: He landed up at Horizon with his twin-brother Chris after the death of their loving mother who was working in one of the Twin Towers of New-York. He did drugs to mask his pain and forget everything around. Their father is a rich businessman who didn't have time to deal with them._

_Chris: Same history as Marco. Except he didn't do drugs; he was a cutter._

_Melody: She had a physical abusing alcoholic mother, who died of an overdose. She ran away from her father's house because she felt like a stranger in his family. Complicated story because when her parents had her, his father had already a wife..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome Florida!**

_Part One:_

Two days more. That trip had taken them two days more. Two days more of an annoying Juliet singing in the car, two days more of sleeping into shabby hotels, two days more of pain and tiredness … The ex-Cliffhangers were all standing mouth wide open in front of the huge house…come to think of it; it looked more like a mansion.

"Wow!" Ezra exclaimed what the others were all thinking. Marco and Chris grinned at them.

"Well, you can reproach our father anything, but you have to admit he's a good taste." Chris said sliding a hand around Juliet's waist.

"Yeah, and especially a big wallet!" Shelby added sarcastically.

"And here I thought my house was already so big!" Juliet said excitedly, beaming at Chris.

"Come on, let's get inside. I'll do the visit!" Marco said, leading the group to the villa. They all entered the house and watched in amazement as they stood in the entrance. Marco continued walking. "Here's the lounge. Spacious, uh? The kitchen is here; and the dinning room just there." He went upstairs and introduced the first floor. "Here's the second lounge, with our home cinema. Okay, so there are seven bedrooms in total, all with a bathroom connected. One your left, there is a corridor leading to two big bedrooms, a bathroom and a small library. The other side, there are two other bedrooms, that both look out on the sea and another bathroom connecting the two rooms." Juliet gasped in awe and Melody giggled excitedly. Shelby and Daisy remained behind, looking around normally, like they weren't really impressed, but they all knew better.

"You have a swimming pool?" Scott asked amazed, looking through the big windows. Chris nodded and followed his brother as he climbed upstairs.

"Second floor!" Marco announced, smiling at Ezra, who couldn't believe his eyes. "The last three bedrooms, the three bathrooms (each for one bedroom) and the spa!"

"The spa?" Melody asked laughing. "You even have a spa in this house?"

"Yeah, never used it yet…" Chris said shyly. Auggie patted his back.

"Don't worry; you have two months to try it!"

"I think I'm dreaming…" Ezra said dazedly.

"Maybe we should get our suitcases inside, uh?" Daisy suggested finally after they all saw the last rooms.

"Yes, you're right. Come on everybody! Put your suitcases in the lounge for the moment. We'll see about the choices of the rooms later. They all nodded and went downstairs by the door on the first floor that directly leaded to the garage. The girls and Ezra took their own suitcases and brought them to the lounge painfully, because of the heat. The others laughed at them and went to help them. Chris smiled as Juliet put one of hers on the ground and refused to move anymore. He went to help her and took the bag in one hand. Of course it was heavy and he wasn't surprised…she needed to take care of her beauty!

"What did you put into it?"

"Only clothes."

"Impossible!"

"Okay, there are also some books, my hair dryer and some bottles of perfume, so be careful to not break them."

"You took perfume?" Shelby exclaimed amazed. "Do you know that you can't put them with the sun or you'll have spots all over your skin?"

"No, I won't because there's not alcohol in them. It's special sun and sea." Juliet pointed with a smile; she had planned everything.

"Not sex?" Melody asked with a small smile.

"You only think about that, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's no wonder why David and she are so good for each other…" Daisy added, sending them both her best sarcastic smile.

---

"Well, I have an idea!" Marco said as all the Cliffhangers were relaxing on the big sofa after having brought all their bags in the lounge.

"That's a first." Daisy teased him. He smiled a little at her and continued.

"Why don't we go to the beach right now? We could enjoy the sun now that's still here." He proposed simply, waiting for answers. Only Ezra sighed not really eager to leave the house now that he was 'settled'.

"I'm up for this!" Scott said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, me too." David said nudging Scott in the ribs. "Let's see what beauties Florida can offer us…" He winked at his friend and Melody's menacing eyes crossed his gaze. He lowered his head and sighed.

"What about our suitcases?" Ezra asked, leaning against the back of the couch tiredly.

"We'll undo them later! Come on!" David said eagerly.

"Maybe we could change into our swimsuits before, don't you think David?" Shelby asked him slyly.

"No, I'm going naked, duh!" He put his tongue out at her and she shook her head smiling.

_-----_

_Part Two_

"Scott, could you help me with my solar cream, please?" Shelby asked shyly, turning around to look at him. "I can't reach my back." She handed him the cream and smiled as he took it.

"Sure! Turn around on your stomach." She did as she was told and Scott sat by her side on her towel. "You're already red…you should have put it earlier."

"Well, you weren't there and I didn't want to ask Ezra…he's pretty bad. Look at him; one would think he's a ghost." Scott turned to look at their friend. He had put so much cream that he was completely white. Scott chuckled, massaging her shoulders a bit. "Put it lower too, where the limits of my bikini are." She ordered, turning her head to look at him.

"Okay." They smiled awkwardly at each other and Shelby turned back. He slowly untied her bra and began applying cream again. Shelby moaned softly into her towel, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her back and relaxed completely.

"Have fun?" Daisy asked coming back from the sea. She wringed her hair on Shelby and Scott and they both yelled at her.

"Shit Dais! He just put cream!" Shelby snapped angrily, tying back her bra at the same time.

"Exactly…now he has to do it again…and again" She said mischievously smiling at them. "You can thank me." Shelby blushed furiously, embarrassed and mad at the same time.

"You are so stupid." Shelby muttered, getting up and going into the sea.

"I hope I didn't spoil everything…" Daisy said laughing at Scott. He shook his head and joined Shelby and the others, leaving her alone with Ezra.

"Why won't you leave them alone for a while? They would do better if you ceased trying to make them get back together." Ezra suggested, looking up from his book at her.

"It's none of your business what I do with them. They're just perfect for each other. It's not like they didn't have any feelings for each other…"

"But still, it's not your life."

"I know that…but they're so unhappy like that! Shel is my best friend and I don't like seeing her in that state." She explained to him and he nodded.

"Well, I think that they need to take their time if they're taking it…just let them live. Since we left Horizon, you're always on their back."

"Maybe you don't realize how much they need each other, but I do."

"Maybe you don't have a life and that's why you're interfering in theirs?"

"Look who is talking here? You are alone, your girlfriend left you for another boy and you don't even know how to swim!"

"I do know how to swim! I just don't like it. Why do you always have to humble people? Is that a sick play?"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

"Why is Marco the only one you're nice with? What did he do to have that privilege? Did he give you a so good night sleep?"

"Just shut up Ezra now!"

"You see now, how it can be heavy to have someone always saying things about your life?"

"I'm going to the sea. I'm tired of being insulted." She said just as Melody came back to get Ezra. All the others were enjoying their time except him who was sulking.

"Why don't you take a swim Ezra? You're going to die here in the sun with your shirt!" Melody said, trying to encourage him to go with the others. They were all having fun throwing a ball at each other. "Come on…it'll be fun!"

"No thank you, I'd rather watch; and I don't like water."

"Please…you're the only one left!" She took his hand and forced him up. Ezra struggled a little, sitting back on the sand.

"I said 'no'. Thanks."

"Okay." Melody said disappointed, leaving him alone to join the others. She quickly dove into the water and swan until she reached David and the others. "He absolutely doesn't want to come…and I tried hard!"

"I have an idea…" David said mischievously. "Why don't we carry him into the water…?"

"He will be mad." Shelby pointed, grinning even through.

"Come on guys! Let's do it!" Chris said, running out of the water. "Scott, Marco, you take the legs; Auggie, David, the back, and I'll take the head!" He whispered to the guys. They all nodded and ran towards Ezra's spot.

"Hey Ez!" Scott grinned like a fool. "You sure don't want to play with us?"

"Yes. I already told Mel. What do you want?" He asked harshly. He was reading an interesting book and didn't appreciate being interrupted. Chris winked at the others and they took Ezra's members. "What are you doing? You're crazy!" Ezra yelled. People turned their heads towards them as they heard his voice and laughed as poor Ezra was dropped into the refreshing sea. "You bunch of jerks! I hate you!" Ezra cried from his spot, splashing them. The whole group laughed at him and Shelby threw him the ball.

"Come on Ez! Show us how you can play!" She said with a laugh.

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Night**

_Part One:_

Juliet yawned and stretched out her arms. "I'm sooo tired!" She got up and took Chris's hand in hers. "We're going to sleep…goodnight everybody!" Chris grinned and Juliet stopped. "Don't think we're going to have sex tonight, I'm too tired." Chris's smile vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"We all are tired, I think." Daisy said looking at Ezra who had fallen asleep on a sofa. "Who's gonna carry him to his room?" She asked the others.

"We'll do it." Auggie and Marco said getting up. Daisy got up from the table as well. She took the now empty coffee-cups and left for the kitchen where Scott and Shelby already were washing dishes. "Hey you two! Need some help?"

"No that's fine; you'll do breakfast tomorrow if you want?"

"Very funny Scotty!" Scott winced at the nickname and Shelby quickly noticed.

"Hey, don't call him that! You know he hates it!" Shelby interjected defending him.

"Sorry, sorry! No need to take it like that! If that's it, I'm leaving you two alone…that's all you want anyway, right?" She said slyly, closing the door behind her.

"Sometimes she's so annoying!" Shelby declared, once her best friend was gone away.

"Don't pay attention on what she's saying."

"I see you don't talk to her as often as I do…" Scott shrugged and decided to change the subject.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked hesitantly, holding out a plate to her.

"I don't know…what about you? Did you choose your bedroom?" He shook his head smiling a bit as their eyes met.

"We could sleep on the same floor?"

"The first, it has four bedrooms I think…two on each side. We should pick up the two with the view to the sea…"

"Nice to know you'll just be next to me."

"I know what you mean…I feel the same."

_-----_

_Part Two:_

"Do you realise it's our first real night together?" Melody asked her boyfriend as she got out of the bathroom ready to go to bed.

"Yeah. By the way, you look really nice in this nightdress…"

"Thank you babe…in fact I was hoping you'd like. I put it on especially for you." She said slyly, sliding under the sheets next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her close to his chest.

"I'm glad you're here with us. In fact, I'm glad I met you."

"Oh, David, you should be careful…you're becoming romantic!" She said sarcastically, pocking his ribs softly.

"Stop it; that tickles too much!" He said laughing a little, struggling for freedom.

"Oh, no! You're not going anywhere tonight!"

"Oh really? How much you bet?"

"No need to bet…I'll make sure to satisfy all your needs…like that you won't have to see elsewhere." Melody was not tired. She had slept a long time in the car once Juliet had finally shut up, almost five hours non-stop.

"You know…I had that big crush on Daisy…"

"Then, I'll make sure to help you forgetting her quickly."

"Oh, let's the real fun begin then!"

_-----_

_Part Three_

"Shel, can I use the bathroom soon? I'd like to take a shower before going to bed." Scott asked her through the door.

"You can enter, it's open!" Scott opened the door and noticed she was wearing a light nightgown. He blushed embarrassed but couldn't help studying her body. "You like it apparently?" She said looking at him through the mirror with a sad smile.

"Sorry." He said shyly, looking down at his feet.

"It's okay. At least, you still find me attractive…" She trailed off, feeling her eyes watering. She couldn't believe she was showing him weakness.

"Shelby…it's not because I broke up with you that I'm not finding you beautiful anymore. This will never change, okay?" He said softly, looking up into her teary eyes as she turned around. "Please, don't cry. You know how this makes me feel." He drew her to him and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's just so unfair…for once I had found someone who made me feel special…"

"Shel, look at me." She pulled away a little and gazed at him, gently running a hand on the back of his neck. "I love you. I always will, but not in that way anymore. We both have to move on. I won't tell our relationship was a mistake but we shouldn't have gotten together at Horizon. And we both know why."

"Why? Because we were both vulnerable and needed comfort and love?" She said harshly breaking away from him.

"Shel, this isn't so simple. The only reason we got together was because you found out about what had happened with Elaine." Scott said quickly before realizing how much it would hurt her.

"That's what you think? That we would have never been together if it hadn't been this storm? That it could have been anyone else?" Scott didn't answer, feeling bad. "Okay, I see. Goodnight Scott." She harshly said and slammed the door behind her.

_-----_

_Part Four:_

"Marco!" Chris banged against the door. Daisy moaned in her sleep, pulling a pillow on her head. "Marco, open the door, it's important!" Marco sighed and rolled over. He sat up on the bed and went to the door sleepily. He unlocked it and found his brother with a phone in his hand. "It is dad; he wants to talk to you."

"Does he even know what time it is?" Marco asked, running a hand through his hair annoyed. Chris chuckled, handing him the phone. Marco took it and answered his father. "Hi dad! How nice to hear from you! "What do you mean? Not at all. Yes of course. No, don't worry, they're not like that. No! That's not because we're all coming from Horizon, that we're dangerous! That's stupid dad. I promise. Goodnight. Ah that explains a lot. Yes."

"So, what did he want?"

"To make sure everything was fine here. He still believes the others are dangerous…" He said and they both chuckled a bit.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. G-night."

"You too."

Marco re-entered the bedroom, yawning louder. Daisy turned to her side and opened her eyes. "Who was on the phone?"

"My dad. He's at Berlin actually. He thought we were in the morning."

"Well, we are it's three…" Marco laid back and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to bring you into a beautiful place."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it's a surprise."

"You're a sly one…how am I going to sleep now?" Marco kissed her neck and rested his head there.

"I'll help you with this problem if you'd allow me…" He said sliding his hands lower. Daisy took them into hers, stopping his actions.

"No now Marco." Marco groaned a little and turned around to sulk.

* * *

Next Chapter: A Night Out 

I hope you noticed I regrouped the chapters 2 & 3 together… because I found them a bit short alone and they were relating to the same day…so…

Next one will be up as quick as I can give it…that means probably before two weeks…

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLIDAY**

_Summary: The Cliffhangers decided to go on holiday together after their graduation of Horizon._

_Rating: T all the time._

_Genre: Romance, Drama, and involves some Humour._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any character_ _descended from the TV show! And I'm not earning money by writing fanfictions about it!_

_A/N: _Queen of Shadows, hdrox, mary-023, 2008ccampbell, Melms213 : Thanks for the reviews! They were really nice.

_Info: Scott and Shelby broke up a few months ago and are now best friends. They're very close and the Cliffhangers are sure they're still in love with each other. Juliet and Auggie aren't together anymore since almost two years. Juliet is going out with Chris; Auggie is single. Daisy's boyfriend is Marco (Chris's twin). And David is with Melody_, _a ridgerunner, better friend with the cliffhangers than with her own group._

_Characters: All the original students of the show, except Kat… And new characters that I own: _

_Marco: He landed up at Horizon with his twin-brother Chris after the death of their loving mother who was working in one of the Twin Towers of New-York. He did drugs to mask his pain and forget everything around. Their father is a rich businessman who didn't have time to deal with them._

_Chris: Same history as Marco. Except he didn't do drugs; he was a cutter._

_Melody: She had a physical abusing alcoholic mother, who died of an overdose. She ran away from her father's house because she felt like a stranger in his family. Complicated story because when her parents had her, his father had already a wife..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Night Out**

_Part One_

"Good morning everybody." Shelby said unenthusiastically, walking slowly to the table where all the ex-Cliffhangers girls were already eating breakfast. She ran a hand through her dirty sweaty hair and put on a brave smile which was saying long over the night she had had.

"Hi Shellie!" Juliet smiled at her and patted a seat beside her. She flopped immediately into the chair.

"Thanks Juliet." Shelby took a cup and filled it with coffee. She drank it quickly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The others looked at her like she was crazy. She wasn't in her real state, they had all noticed. "What?" She asked harshly, getting up quickly.

"I see you didn't have a good night…what happened?" Daisy asked her best friend a she took the jam pot from Juliet's hand.

"I'll tell you later." Shelby said hoarsely. She needed to get out of this house before Scott woke up.

"Okay. You don't wanna eat something?"

"No, I'm not really hungry. I'm just going to take a shower and go for a walk." Shelby said shaking her head in disgust as she saw Melody eating her toast like an animal.

"Okay. I can come with you if you want?" She just shrugged then disappeared.

"I wonder what happened to her…" Melody said pensively.

"I'm pretty sure it involves Scott." Daisy answered to her.

"Doesn't it always?" Juliet said, before taking a sip of tea. "I hope it isn't too bad…"

"Don't worry about it…if he did something very bad…I say we all we kick his butt hard." Melody said with a serious face. Sometimes Juliet was afraid she was not joking. "Relax Jules! I was kidding!" Juliet let out a breath and Daisy laughed at her.

"Ah, Juliet…" Daisy said smirking.

"Hey girls!" Ezra welcomed as Auggie and he arrived in the dining room just after Shelby left. Ezra went towards them and kissed each girl's cheek.

"And may I ask why you seem so happy today?" Melody asked with a small smile. Ezra was just so surprising! One day you couldn't tell him a thing…the other he was smiling every time.

"I don't know if you deserve it…I just spent a wonderful night in this bed! I didn't know this size even existed." He sat next to Melody and nudged her with a mischievous smile.

"What again?" She groaned, looking up at him.

"I heard you had a good night yesterday?"

"Excuse me?" She said feeling her cheeks reddening.

"Yeah, David's relating everything to Chris, Scott and Marco right now…" He said with a smirk. Melody closed her eyes for a second to calm herself, then opened them and got up silently.

"Where are you going?" Juliet asked worried for her.

"Beating the crap out of my boyfriend. Have a good breakfast everybody." With that she left them all very disgruntled.

"I wonder what's going to happen to our boyfriends too, Jules." Daisy said with a smirk.

"Well if they stayed there listening at David, I think they deserve nothing good." Juliet responded with a sweet smile.

"Like I said yesterday…the only guys good for you all are Auggie and I. Don't you see the others are little bastards?" Ezra said with good humor. Daisy decided to play along and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Unfortunately, Ezra had seen her coming and put his hand behind her head, answering her kiss with passion. Daisy pulled him the furthest away she could and wiped her mouth mad.

"What was that Ezra? Are you stupid or what?" She yelled getting up and slapping his face fiercely. Ezra brought his hand to his cheek and smiled with puppy eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your boyfriend…we'll have to keep it a secret." He laughed and soon the others joined his fun.

"You all are jerks!" Daisy said very mad, getting up and leaving the room fuming.

_

* * *

Part Two _

"He doesn't have feelings anymore Dais!"

"You don't know that for sure. I see how he looks at you Shel…I am positive he loves you."

"Yeah like a friend…why would he lie?"

"You think he's looking at you like Ezra or Auggie do?"

"I…I don't know." She hesitated lost and confused by Daisy's statements.

"Shelby, listen to me…he is just as afraid as you are to restart your relationship."

"Why? Why are we so afraid?"

"I don't know Shel. But I'm sure things will go better once you two talk about it seriously."

"But what about what he told me yesterday?"

"He was tired Shelby…he didn't know what he was saying…"

"Yeah right…" They continued walking until they reached a clothes shop. "Come on, let's get inside. Maybe we'll find something nice?" Daisy spotted a cute guy inside and nodded.

"Okay." Daisy agreed following her inside the shop. She noticed the guy was the cash register and smiled to herself when he looked Shelby over. If Scott wouldn't admit his feelings for her best friend on his own choice, she was going to push him into doing it…

"Hi girls!" The guy welcomed with a smile. He was about their age, rather tall and black. Daisy thought he looked like a sportsman with his looks. She looked over at Shelby and noticed she was looking him over too. "So, uh, are you searching for something particular?" He asked walking towards them and smiling again.

"Yes. In fact we're searching for a boyfriend for her. Her name's Shelby an-" Before she could go any further, Shelby cut her off mad. Daisy held her hands out in defense and left the shop thinking her best friend was following her.

"She's kidding. Don't worry about her, she's a bit crazy. And I'm not searching for a boyfriend." Shelby explained quickly, afraid the guy would begin flirting with her.

"Oh, that's a shame 'cause you're rather cute if you want my opinion." He said charmingly.

"Thank you." Shelby blushed a bit and went to see if some clothes were nice for her to wear. The guy followed her.

"My name's Nick." He said holding out his hand for her to shake. Shelby turned to look at him and smiled intrigued.

"Nice to meet you."

"You, too. So that's' the truth? You have a boyfriend?"

"Why are you so interested by my life?"

"'Cause I think you're pretty."

"Well, to tell you the truth, no. I have nobody."

"Good…very good…"

_

* * *

Part Three _

Juliet sprinkled Shelby from perfume as Melody was fixing her hair. "So tell me again…what are you going to do with him?"

"Oh, uh he asked me to go eat something and then see a good movie."

"That's great for you! Maybe you'll realize that Scott isn't the only guy on earth." Melody said with a smirk.

"Or she'll realize he's the only one for her…" Daisy added, smiling at Shelby.

"Please girls…could you stop talking about Scott; this is the past and I'm trying to move on." Shelby said tired of their attempts of bringing them back together when she knew she didn't have anymore hope of seeing it becoming true. Not after what he had said the night before.

"Yeah sorry about that." Juliet apologized with a small smile. Chris entered the room and saw all the girls were preparing Shelby.

"What's up here?"

"Shelby's having a date with a guy she met this morning." Juliet said squealing happily

"Oh…does Scott know?"

"No, and you better not telling him a thing." Shelby warned him with a look that clearly said 'if you do, you're dead."

"Yeah, okay, I promise I won't."

"Thanks." Shelby responded with a nice smile.

--------------------------------------------------

Ezra smiled as he heard Chris and the girls discuss Shelby's interesting evening. He quietly left the corridor and went to see Scott who was swimming in the pool with Auggie and Marco. "Hey guys, you'll never believe this?"

"What Ezra? You found a girlfriend?" Marco said with a laugh.

"No…but someone else did…Shelby. She's having a date tonight."

"What?" Scott said incredibly. "Yesterday again, she was telling me she was still in love with me."

"Well apparently she moved on for good."

"Yeah." Scott said with a smile. But inside what he felt was pain and suffering.

"Aren't you sad meat?" Auggie asked slightly confused.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Well, we all thought that…"

"What?"

"No…drop it."

"No, tell me. What did everyone thought?"

"That you two were still in love with each other. Apparently we were wrong." Marco finally said.

"Yeah, you all were." Scott said quickly then dipped his head into the water and began to swim again. After a while he was fed up and wanted to see Shelby before she left with her date. He went back inside the house and headed directly to his room. He changed into his casual clothes and began thinking of what had happened between Shelby and him. He had been a jerk with her. He was only starting to realize it. He left his room and closed the door behind him. He stopped for a second as he heard laughers. Shelby's laughers. He watched as she opened the door of her room, not even noticing him. Daisy glared at him mad and nudged Shelby. She said something into her ear and Daisy walked inside her room.

"So I heard you're going out?" Scott said from his place. He just couldn't move. Shelby however walked towards his spot and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah. A guy invited me…" She answered with a smile.

"A guy?"

"Uh, uh…he's working in a shop this summer."

"Ah, and when will you be back?"

"Uh, I don't know. Why do you care anyway?" She said sharply, not looking him into the eye.

"I am your friend." He said defensively.

"Yes, that's it, a friend. Nothing more." She finished the small talk and went to see if Daisy had found her scarf. Scott stood there and wiped his eye as a tear threatened to fall from it.

_

* * *

Part Four _

"I'm glad you showed me this thing. That was beautiful, the most gorgeous view I never saw. Thank you." Daisy said as she walked back to the house wrapped in Marco's arms.

"I'm happy you liked. You're the first person I take away there. I didn't even show this wall to Chris."

"Why not?"

"Because I thing that's too personal. That's a part of my secret garden and I want to share it with you."

"You're too special. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life…"

"I love you Daisy. And that's you who are special." Daisy blushed a little bit and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. Marco chuckled as they almost entered into a telegraph pole.

"I love you too, Marco. I never thought I would fall in love like that. I remember again when I was mocking S & S at Horizon. I was even slightly jealous because Shelby was spending too much time with him!"

"I guess things changed."

"Yeah, since I met the perfect man."

"I'm so happy I met you."

"Me too…I keep thinking that if all those events happened in my life, it was to meet you…"

"That's interesting." Marco said with a smile. He didn't believe in fate, neither in cards but he respected Daisy's believes. Daisy smirk at him and gave him a nudge as they reached the villa.

"Look at the balcony…Scott's waiting for Shel." She said pointing to him with her fingers.

"Poor guy…" Marco said bitterly. Daisy shook her head smiling. Whatever was the case, he was always defending the guys in relationships.

"That's him who broke up with her." She reminded him.

"I know but I can't help but feel sorry for him. Look at him, he inspires a certain pity, don't you think?"

"Well, pity isn't really good. I'm going to talk to him and wait for Shelby to come back. I wanna know everything of her little date. You join me?"

"Uh, no. That's doesn't tell me anything good. I'm going to see the others. They're apparently playing games tonight."

"Games? What sort of games?"

"I don't know…strip poker. That sort of games."

"What?"

"I'm kidding. Knowing Juliet, that won't be much more than monopoly™. Daisy smiled at him and went upstairs to see Scott. As she walked onto the balcony she found him with a cigarette and a whisky glass between his fingers.

"What's that Scott?" She motherly asked, pointing to the glass.

"Orange Juice. Why? You think I'd be drinking only because my ex is outside with a guy nobody knows and that anything could happen to her? Wouldn't that be stupid?"

"First thing, I know the guy and two; I could be careless of what could happen to you."

"I should have guessed." Scott muttered, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"You're such a jerk Scott Barringer. Look at yourself, you're pitiful!" Daisy said with a mean smile.

"Shut up Daisy! You better take care of your own problems."

"I don't have any problems!"

"Oh yeah? And what about a sexual frustration?"

"Excuse me? Did you really say what I think you did?"

"Yes."

"You really are the most stupid guy I know! I hope Shelby will have fun and screw this guy tonight."

"Shut up! Do you even know what you're saying? Thankfully she isn't here to hear-" Scott's voice died as he heard voices outside. "That's her." He whispered and they both approached the open window to hear and see what Shelby and Nick were doing. Scott's eyes widened as the guy kissed the girl he loved. He felt like someone had taken his heart apart and ripped it. He bit his lip as he watched Shelby pulling the guy body closer against hers. How was he going to win her back now? He quietly walked to his room, hearing Daisy whisper his name but never answering. All he wanted was to sleep now… He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth softly. Everything he had done tonight had been like a duty. Just as he was about to go back to his room, he knew he couldn't. He had to talk to Shelby before it would be too late.

-----------------------------------------

Shelby entered her bedroom happily. Her plan had worked better than she had hoped. Daisy had related to her the conversation she had had with Scott and how sad he had been. He was still attached to her, she was sure of it now.

"Shelby?" Shelby started and lighted the room.

"Scott? What are you doing in my room?" She asked showing her surprise.

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't think that's the right time."

"Is it serious with this guy?"

"What guy?"

"The one you just kissed goodnight."

"Nick? You could do an effort and say his name. And yes it may be serious. But how do you know about the kiss? Were you spying on me?" Shelby continued her game and she was particularly enjoying it.

"Maybe…"

"I thought it was clear, though."

"What was clear?"

"That it was over between us. Why won't you just let me live my life like I want?"

"You're right. I'm sorry for bothering you at this time. Goodnight." Scott said sadly and got up, walking back to the bathroom to join his room.

"Scott! Wait."

"What?" He asked turning around to look at her.

"It's not serious. With Nick."

"Oh?"

"Uh, uh."

"Okay. Night Shel."

"Night Scott."

-------------------------------------

Shelby woke up during the night. She just couldn't sleep. She went to the bathroom and drank water but nothing worked. She needed to know the feelings Scott felt for her, and she needed to know right now. She looked at her watch. It was hardly five. She walked towards Scott's door and tried to open it but it was locked. What was the interest in sleeping next to each other if the doors were locked?

"Scott." She whispered against the door. "Scott please, I wanna talk."

"It can't wait until tomorrow?" She heard his hoarse voice respond at once.

"No."

"Okay. Give me two minutes." Scott sat up in his bed and wrapped a sheet around his waist …you see he was sleeping naked. He got up and went to open the door. Shelby entered quickly and closed the door behind her. She went to sit on his bed and he followed her. "Okay, what do you wanna tell me?"

"I'm just going to ask a simple question."

"Okay…what's it?"

"Do you love me?"

"Shel…"

"Just answer. That's yes or no."

"Yes, I do."

"Okay. That's all what I needed to know." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. He didn't kiss back and even pulled away.

"Only like a sister."

* * *

I hope you liked…I know that was sad…but I have a surprise for the next chapter. A very good one. You'll be astonished… 

Please R&R!

Linkie.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLIDAY

_Summary: The Cliffhangers decided to go on holiday together after their graduation of Horizon._

_Rating: T all the time._

_Genre: Romance, Drama, and involves some Humour._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any character_ _descended from the TV show! And I'm not earning money by writing fanfictions about it!_

_A/N: This is the fifth chapter! Thanks to Queen of Shadows, Melms213, ShalBrenfan, 2008ccampbell and mary-023 for their reviews._

_ShalBrenfan: I don't know if I'll give Scott a date…all I know is that S&S will end up together…for the rest…we'll see!_

_Melms213: You guessed! It was only a bad dream! I hope to see more of your works soon…because I really love your two stories 'Promises are like eggs' and even more 'The smell of Ocean.'_

_Queen of Shadows: That's the same! I like your stories too and when I went to your profile page I noticed you had a lot of projects for newt stories. Good luck with this and have fun!_

_Mary-023: When are we going to see more of your stories? I kinda miss them all!_

_2008ccampbell: Thank you for your fidelity. I hope you won't hate me anymore once you'll have read this chapter…_

_Info: Scott and Shelby broke up a few months ago and are now best friends. They're very close and the Cliffhangers are sure they're still in love with each other. Juliet and Auggie aren't together anymore since almost two years. Juliet is going out with Chris; Auggie is single. Daisy's boyfriend is Marco (Chris's twin). And David is with Melody, a ridgerunner, better friend with the cliffhangers than with her own group. _

_Characters: All the original students of the show, except Kat… And new characters that I own: _

_Marco: He landed up at Horizon with his twin-brother Chris after the death of their loving mother who was working in one of the Twin Towers of New-York. He did drugs to mask his pain and forget everything around. Their father is a rich businessman who didn't have time to deal with them._

_Chris: Same history as Marco. Except he didn't do drugs; he was a cutter._

_Melody: She had a physical abusing alcoholic mother, who died of an overdose. She ran away from her father's house because she felt like a stranger in his family. Complicated story because when her parents had her, his father had already a wife..._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

Part One

_Shelby woke up. She just couldn't sleep. She went to the bathroom and drank water but nothing worked. She needed to know the feelings Scott felt for her, and she needed to know right now. She looked at her watch. It was hardly five. She walked towards Scott's door and tried to open it but it was locked. What was the interest in sleeping next to each other if the doors were locked?_

"_Scott." She whispered against the door. "Scott please, I wanna talk."_

"_It can't wait until tomorrow?" She heard his hoarse voice respond at once._

"_No."_

"_Okay. Give me two minutes." Scott sat up in his bed and wrapped a sheet around his waist …you see he was sleeping naked. He got up and went to open the door. Shelby entered quickly and closed the door behind her. She went to sit on his bed and he followed her. "Okay, what do you wanna tell me?"_

"_I'm just going to ask a simple question."_

"_Okay…what's it?"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Shel…"_

"_Just answer. That's yes or no."_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Okay. That's just what I needed to know." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. He didn't kiss back and even pulled away._

"_Only like a sister."_

Shelby screamed and woke up, sitting straight up into her bed, completely shocked. She had had one of those stupid nightmares. Of course she highly preferred these ones than the others with Walt and the streets. But still…why wouldn't her mind just fall into sleep too, for once. She wiped the sweat from her face and was about to get up when the door of the bathroom opened quietly.

"Shel? You okay?" Scott asked as he entered her bedroom. He probably had heard her nightmare. He went in search of the switch and knocked against the dresser.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed rubbing his knee softly.

"Scott?"

"I'm okay." He reassured her quickly. I heard you screaming my name. You had a nightmare about Walt?" He switched on the light and went to check on her.

"Not exactly but it wasn't pleasant."

"Tell me everything…what was it about?" He said sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her for comfort. She leaned against his bare chest taking in the amazing scent of his skin.

"I don't remember." She lied wrapping her arms around his waist. She wasn't going to let him leave her tonight.

"Oh…you want me to stay here until you fall asleep again?" She nodded with a satisfied smile and he sighed. Shelby thought he didn't really want to stay and her smile faded.

"But…I mean if you prefer going back to your own bed, you can, uh?"

"That's fine Shel. It doesn't bother me at all." He said with a small smile. She made room for him to slip under the sheets next to her and smiled to herself when he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to his chest. They soon fell asleep in each other arms, content with the turn of events. They had taken a step. All she needed now was to convince him they were better before…when they were going out together. And she promised herself something. She would open up to him…more than she ever had.

* * *

Part Two

"Morning you two! Did you sleep well?" Daisy asked as Scott and Shelby walked together into the dining room. She noticed the closeness of their bodies and smiled to herself. Her plan had worked perfectly. She had seen that Scott had been jealous the night before and had hoped he would do something…apparently he had.

"Yeah thanks." Shelby said with a smile, stretching her arms above her head, showing her tanned tummy to everyone.

"I never realized you had a piercing Shel." Ezra said then winced. "Does it hurt?" Shelby shook her head, breaking a smile.

"Not at all. Why? Do you want one?" She asked sarcastically.

"I was just wondering." He said defensively.

"I have one too." Melody said "I did it last year during the holiday I spent at my grandmother's house."

"Oh, and where is it situated?" Ezra asked curiously. How come he had never noticed hers too?

"I can't show you. David would be mad."

"Really?" Scott asked interested, taking part in the conversation. "Where is it?"

"On my nipple if you really wanna know." She said proudly. Scott's eyes widened, as he sat down slowly, a bit shocked.

"How come you never told us before?" Shelby asked sitting in front of her, next to Scott.

"I don't think that's one of your business what I do with my body."

"Okay…take it like that and I won't tell you anything about my love life anymore."

"Like you would have something to say." Melody challenged with a wicked smile.

"Bitch." Shelby muttered mad at her comment. Scott brought his hand on top of hers under the table.

"Don't pay attention; she's just jealous because you can show us your piercing and not her." Scott whispered to Shelby but louder enough for the others to hear. Melody narrowed her eyes at them both.

"I see you no longer are mad at each other."

"Oh, no. We decided we were much better at torturing you together than separated." Scott said with a smile.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"How about going to the sea for a change?" David asked sarcastically as he entered the room happily.

"If you're not happy about your holiday, find a job." Shelby retorted mad as he was complaining again. It was like he spent his days at finding everything useless and uninteresting.

"Very funny Blondie. To tell you the truth, I was just thinking of it." He said with a smirk. "Oh, by the way, how was your hot date last night?" He added not noticing Scott's glare at first.

"Fine."

"That's all? No sex of any kind?" He asked on purpose, smirking at Scott. Scott just ignored him, looking down at his cereals.

"You're sultry David." Daisy stated before the conversation could go any further. Shelby gave her a grateful smile and got up.

"I'm gonna change into my swimsuit." She announced taking a toast with her.

"Yeah, me too." Daisy said following her close behind. She absolutely wanted to know what had happened between the two blondes the night before. The two friends walked silently to Shelby's room and that's only when Shelby closed the door that Daisy exclaimed: "So tell me everything! What happened with Scott?"

"Um, he went to spend the night in my bed with me after I had a nightmare."

"Oh…and did you two talk about Nick?"

"Yeah, just after I got back from my date. He was waiting for me in my room to ask me about him and if it was serious."

"Good. And what did you say then?"

"At first I told him it was none of his business because we were only friends. But then I finally said it wasn't 'cause you see…he was too cute with his puppy eyes."

"And how did he react?"

"I think he let out a quick smile, though he didn't want for me to see it." She said as they both began to laugh.

"Shel?" They heard Scott's voice call from the bathroom.

"Oops!" Daisy exclaimed quietly. "I hope he didn't hear anything."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Is it safe to enter?"

"Sure, I was only talking with Dais." Scott entered smiling big.

"We have a plan for today! I was talking with Marco and he said we could go to Disney World for a change."

"Really?" Shelby asked smiling even bigger than him.

"Yes! But we should be ready to go quickly because there will be a lot of people on the road."

"Okay, I'm okay with it. Are you in Dais?"

"Sure, as long as nobody force me into doing things too creepy."

"You have my world. What do we need to take?"

"Uh, some money, sunglasses, a cap, and a bottle of water, too."

"Okay."

"Oh, and also your Id. cards and licenses."

"Cool. Except I don't know where Marco put mine." Daisy said with a smirk. "I better go find them right now. See you two soon." Scott remained next to the door and leaned against it.

"Yeah." Shelby said smiling back. "So, who's going?"

"Uh, Melody, David, Marco, Auggie plus us three."

"Oh, what about the others?"

"Well Ezra is not interested; and Jules and Chris want to stay together for once since they both already went to this park."

"Okay. Um, can you help me finding my purse? I don't know where I put it last night."

"Yeah sure. Look, I overheard you talking to Daisy when I was in the bathroom." Scott began as he was searching under her bed.

"Oh, sorry about that." Shelby apologized, blushing slightly.

"Yeah well. Shel, if we really want it to work, we need to be discreet and not telling the others."

"What do you mean 'want it to work'?" She asked stopping searching and looking up at him a bit confused.

"Uh, maybe I misunderstood…I thought you wanted to give us another chance." He said smiling cutely.

"Did I say that? I don't remember." She wanted to tease him a little, he deserved it.

"Sorry, I-"

"I didn't but that doesn't mean I wasn't thinking of it. But what about what you told me two days ago?"

"I don't know. I guess I just panicked. I wasn't thinking anything I said."

"Oh…not even the fact you find me beautiful?"

"I was only talking about the nasty things I said about our relationship at Horizon and everything…you see?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was only kidding. What about the fact you saw me kissing Nick yesterday…"

"Jealousy got over me." He admitted softly.

"We really have to work on this jealousy thing, you know?"

"Well, excuse me but no guy kiss the girl I love except me!" He said with mock indignation. Shelby gave him a mischievous smile.

"So, you really wanna go back with me?"

"Yes, but I think we should take it slow…"

"Yeah you're right. We could be special friends then see where it leads?" Shelby proposed walking towards him in slow motion.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." He said keeping his hands into his pocket, mocking shyness.

"But do you know what special friends are supposed to do together?"

"What do you think?"

"Well…I think they're allowed to kiss."

"I guess."

"Good." She said looking up at his face with a smirk. She brought one hand to his check and softly rubbed it with the top of her fingers. Scott leaned down in order to capture her lips but they were stopped by someone knocking at the door. "I can't believe it." She whispered, breaking away from Scott. She went to open the door, only to find Ezra waiting. "What do you want?" She asked harshly; mad at him for having interrupted her little moment as she was finally making a good move with Scott.

"Nick's waiting for you in the living room."

"Shit. What does he want again?"

"Didn't tell me."

"Good luck with this." Scott said with a smile, regaining his bedroom by the bathroom.

"Thank you…" She sighed, slowly walking back to the living room with Ezra. Nick was standing there, talking to Auggie when Ezra and she entered the room. "Hey Nick." She welcomed forcing a smile. He was a nice guy after all. "I wasn't expecting you that soon."

"Yeah I know…well you let me a pretty good first impression. So, I was walking around and decided to come seeing you." He explained walking towards her unsure of how acting with her. She was so surprising that he didn't know if he was coming or going.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but you see…we were about to leave…"

"Oh, you're already leaving? I didn't know you'd be leaving that soon. You didn't even stay a week, right?" Shelby gave out a nervous laugh.

"I'm not coming back home…we're just going to Disney World."

"Oh! That's great!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You could come with us? I mean, since you don't work today." Daisy proposed with a nice smile. Since she didn't know about Scott and Shelby getting back together, she thought it would arrange Shelby.

"Oh…I don't know if that's…" Shelby began slowly.

"That'll be a great idea!" Melody exclaimed from behind cutting Shelby even before she could answer him. Shelby turned to look at her with anger. Melody just shrugged her shoulders.

"Cool! That'll leave us a bit more time to know about each other…I really liked last night. Shelby's so great! She even showed me how people were doing a movie kiss when I dropped her here."

"I think that's all for today Nick." Shelby only answered; a bit intimidated by the fact the others (including Scott who had just arrived) were all listening. Scott contained a laugh, realizing she had set up everything for him to see the kiss. 'Shut up!' Shelby mouthed at him as he was about to say something. She was sure he would embarrass more in front of the others. "Well, I'm gonna take my things and we can leave?" She said disappearing quickly, receiving a smirk from Scott.

"Yeah, hurry!" Marco said pulling on his sunglasses.

"Hey where did you buy those?" Scott asked, really liking their style.

"Uh, in a shop last night. Do you like? Daisy finds them a bit old-fashioned."

"No! They're cool! Daisy you definitively have no taste." Scott teased her, receiving a nudge from Marco. "Hey Nick, that's it?" He asked walking towards the poor guy his girlfriend had played with. Nick advanced and shook his hand. Scott looked at him closely and found he was looking pretty young. "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what?"

"Just to know…how old are you?"

"Uh, seventeen. Why?"

"That's what I thought. Does Shelby know she went out with a minor?"

"I didn't tell her my age if that's what you're asking. But I guess she likes the young."

"Who likes young?" Shelby asked coming back from the bedroom.

"You knew you corrupted a minor yesterday?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Nick, here, is only seventeen my dear." Daisy explained with a smirk. Nick blushed a bit embarrassed.

"Really? That's why he absolutely wanted a kiss then?" The poor guy looked down at his shoes awkwardly. He couldn't believe Shelby was making fun of him in front of everyone.

"Oh, don't tell me he forced you!" Melody said mocking indignation. Shelby narrowed her eyes at her not really happy.

"You're not funny Melody." Scott defended his 'secret' girlfriend.

"Sorry, I forgot her past." She said with a smirk. David didn't find it amusing either and gave her a nudge as she was about to continue.

"Thanks David." Shelby said gratefully, knowing well he was the only one who was able to stop her when she was annoying people.

"We can go now?" Daisy asked impatiently, taking Marco's hand, leading him towards the front door. "Thank goodness!" She sighed as the others followed.

"Spend a good day Ez!" Marco said smirking at him.

"I will; don't worry about me!" He answered with a giant smile.

"Oh, and don't forget to call Peter to tell him how we're doing! That completely went out of my head yesterday." Shelby reminded him, kissing his cheek quietly.

"Have fun." Nick said to Shelby, smiling sadly.

"You're not coming finally?" Daisy asked confused.

"No…my parents wouldn't allow this. And I already went there tons of times!" Nick lied not wanting to spend the day with that bunch of losers.

"Okay. Bye!" Shelby said happily. At least, they wouldn't have to drag a teenager all day.

* * *

Next Chapter: Love, Fun and Games!

I know Shelby wasn't nice with the poor Nick. He was just the help she needed to reach her purposes with Scott.

Please R&R! I don't know if I did a good work…


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLIDAY**

_

* * *

Summary: The Cliffhangers decided to go on holiday together after their graduation of Horizon._

_Rating: T all the time._

_Genre: Romance, Drama, and involves some Humour._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any character_ _descended from the TV show! And I'm not earning money by writing fanfictions about it!_

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had a little writer's block…lol! And thanks for the great reviews coming from **FrostySnake**, **ShalBrenfan**, **2008ccampbell**, **Queen of Shadows**, **mary-023**, **GothicShelby** and **Melm213**! Enjoy this chap because I don't know when you'll see the next one…_

_Info: Scott and Shelby made up during the last chapter. So, they're back together but in secret. Juliet and Auggie aren't together anymore since almost two years. Juliet is going out with Chris; Auggie is single. Daisy's boyfriend is Marco (Chris's twin). And David is with Melody, a ridgerunner, better friend with the cliffhangers than with her own group. _

_Characters: All the original students of the show, except Kat… And new characters that I own: _

_Marco: He landed up at Horizon with his twin-brother Chris after the death of their loving mother who was working in one of the Twin Towers of New-York. He did drugs to mask his pain and forget everything around. Their father is a rich businessman who didn't have time to deal with them._

_Chris: Same history as Marco. Except he didn't do drugs; he was a cutter._

_Melody: She had a physical abusing alcoholic mother, who died of an overdose. She ran away from her father's house because she felt like a stranger in his family. Complicated story because when her parents had her, his father had already a wife..._

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**: **Love, Fun & Games**

* * *

_Part One_

The others walked ahead happily, enjoying their time there. "Come on Shel! Nobody will notice we're gone!" Scott supplied her with a puppy look. She smiled and discreetly leaned over his face, her lips almost touching his cheek.

"Are you having a hard time dealing with your hormones, Mister Barringer?" She whispered into his ear with a sexy voice. He blushed a bit and looked around, hoping nobody had seen them flirting together.

"That's not funny."

"Oh, come on…I waited almost six months for you to tell me you wanted us to get back together…you can wait a bit more."

"Please…I'd do anything after!"

"Okay, come with me." She agreed, taking his hand and leading him to a spot surrounded by big trees. The others didn't notice a thing, too absorbed by the roller coaster that was going in front of their eyes. "I can't believe you're making me doing this here."

"Oh, stop complaining. You want it as much as I do." He said pulling her against the tree and bringing his face closer to hers, their lips almost touching. "Beside, they won't see anything, we're hidden by trees." He whispered softly kissing her lips. It was just an innocent kiss, their tongues weren't even touching. Shelby resisted the very urge to open her mouth and kiss him passionately. It was neither the time, nor the right place. Scott broke the kiss a bit disappointed. "What is it? Do I disgust you or something?"

"Shut up. I kissed you. Now come on or we're going to have to line up twice."

"Oh, you're not fun!" He whined taking her hand in his again.

"I promise I'll be funnier when we'll be home."

"Good…" Scott smiled and they walked back to the spot where the group was standing.

"Hey, where were you two?" Daisy asked as they joined them at the attraction. Shelby smiled a bit but didn't answer, not knowing what to say.

"Someone asked us the way to go out of this tunnel. They were Russian and didn't talk good English…so we tried talking to them in Spanish. But they were even worse!" Scott said quickly. He had planned everything in case of someone asked them something about their disappearance.

"Oh…" Daisy said disappointed by his answer. She had started to think the two blondes had been going back together.

"Okay, are you guys sure you want to do this?" Marco eventually asked before it was too late for them to back up.

"Finally…I don't want to go." Daisy said unsurely.

"Oh, come on…they even accept children here! Get a hold of yourself." Scott said with a grin. "It's funny, you'll see. Look at them, they enjoy it a lot. Don't you hear people laughing?"

"I hear them yelling, screaming, everything but not laughing."

"Come on a big part happens to be in the dark." Marco said, forcing her ahead.

"Are you crazy? I won't ever go into this tunnel, especially if we're in the dark! This is pure suicide!" She protested as her boyfriend was trying to drag her to the big attraction.

"Marco, don't force her…I'll stay with her if you want?" Shelby proposed smiling at the couple…those two, they were too funny sometimes.

"Okay, but you two stay here; like that we won't lose you when we've finished." Marco agreed, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Be careful." Daisy said nervously. ""I am so afraid the train's going to stop in top of the mountains. I read on a newspaper that it had happened in another park last week…did anyone hear of this?" She continued, and turned to Melody as she spoke up.

"No, we didn't. And relax please…nothing will happen."

"You don't know that." David intervened, sending Daisy a worried smile.

"Shut up, she's going to have a heart attack if you continue telling things like those." Scott said then added. "Come on guys, we have to line up, either way we're not ready to go on the train…"

"Okay. See you two later." Marco said giving Daisy another kiss. Scott winked discreetly at Shelby and she responded with a sexy smile.

The guys and Melody entered the tower leaving the two girls outside. Daisy and Shelby sat on a bench in the sunshine and Daisy sighed, turning to her best friend.

"So, tell me now…what happened this morning after I left your room?"

"Why are you so curious about it?" Shelby asked with a laugh. Daisy was so… unforeseeable!

"Only because I noticed something different in both your behaviors."

"Well, we are giving our couple a second chance. But Scott doesn't want anybody to know for the moment."

"Why that?"

"Because he wants to take his time."

"Oh…so I'm not supposed to know?"

"No, and you better not tell anyone, not even Marco. Because if you do, you're dead."

"Oh, is that a threat?"

"More like a promise." Daisy smirked at her. "Come on Dais!" She whined, crossing her hands in pity in front of her.

You know I won't. Promised."

"Thanks, you're definitively the best!"

"Yeah, I know…"

* * *

_Part Two_

"Wow! That day was fantastic! You missed a real good thing Ez!" Scott said taking his empty bottle of water from his bag and putting it on the kitchen counter. "I'm so thirsty, it was so hot today!"

"Daisy, I think you're going to have sunburns." Melody stated, sitting next to the other girls at the table. Daisy just shrugged, not giving a damn about her comment.

"What do you guys think about eating some food? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Shelby asked looking at Scott as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah, it's strange the effect that those activities do to me. It gives me so much appetite!" Melody agreed, getting up and taking David's hand. "Come on, we should find a fast-food without too much difficulties."

"A fast-food? Why not doing something ourselves? I'm tired of eating hamburgers, you see?" Juliet said with a childish voice that made Shelby laughing.

"She's right, since we're here, that's all we eat…chips and hamburgers." Shelby agreed, putting her elbows on the table and her head between her palms of hands.

"Yeah, you two are right. So, what do we have on menu?" Marco asked Daisy who was looking inside the fridge.

"What about a salad?" She suggested with a smile.

"Yeah…why not?" Juliet said agreeing to her friend's choice.

"Anything, as long as it's quick!" David said impatiently.

"Okay, then it's settled; salad. Come on Dais, we're gonna do it." Auggie said ready to give her help. It was their turn of 'duty' tonight.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower while you do that. I don't know about you, but I'm so sweaty, it's disgusting!" Shelby announced getting up and leaving the kitchen. Scott resisted the very urge to follow her to her room and got up, ready to help Daisy and Auggie who were already taking charge of the diner. That took them three about ten minutes to have it finished and Daisy sent Scott searching for Shelby while the others set the table. She smiled as the confused look he gave her and winked at him knowingly. Scott couldn't believe it but left shrugging.

"Shel, baby, it's me." Scott whispered against her bedroom door. "Are you ready? Because diner is."

"Yeah, I'm coming out, two minutes! You can enter if you want?" She suggested seductively, a bit excited. Scott opened the door and found his beautiful lover wrapped in only a small towel. It appeared that she had just gone out of the bathroom, seeing as the steaming was still escaping from there. Shelby bit her lip softly as she noticed Scott scanning her body. She slowly walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her thin waist. "Sorry, I'm far from presentable in this outfit…" She admitted with a chuckle.

"Uh…no, I mean…you, you look nice." He stuttered dazedly, his eyes fixed on her humid cleavage. Shelby titled his chin up, gave him a sweet kiss, and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I couldn't wait anymore…you don't know how long I waited for that kiss…"

"Oh yes, I do." He grinned at her, releasing his grip. "Now dress up, either way, the other will suspect something going on between us."

"They'd be right."

"Yeah, well that's enough that Daisy does…she's not the most discreet person I know."

"How do you know that she does? Did she say something?" She asked with a frown.

"No, but she's the one who sent me here. And she winked at me when I left."

"Sorry, I just couldn't keep that from her, she's too impossible, you know that." She apologized sitting at the edge of her unmade bed.

"Yeah, I know and I'm not mad at you."

"Good."

"Um, um…" Scott sat next to her on the bed and kissed the base of her neck, sending chills to her back. She mumbled his name but stopped him as he went further down to her shoulders.

"We'll develop this tonight, honey." She took her clothes into her hands and went to the bathroom to change. She was still a bit timid about showing her naked body to him. But Scott followed her and stood by the closed door.

"Honey?" Scott asked surprised. "Where does that nickname come from?"

"You don't like it? I think it's cute."

"Cute?"

"Ah!" Shelby yelled suddenly as she was about to put her pants. "Scott, could you enter please; there's a spider in the washbasin." She quickly demanded before he could even ask her if she was okay.

"You sure? What if it kills me?" He said through the door, slightly mocking her phobia.

"Funny! Come on, it's moving!" She pressed him, feeling in imminent danger.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming in!" He entered quickly and checked her out. "Nice underwear by the way." Shelby shoved him a bit, chuckling nervously. "Hey! That hurts badly!" Scott said with a laugh. He looked back at the washbasin. "Where is the monster? I don't see a thing."

"There! On the faucet!" She said pointing to the little black insect.

"You called me for that ridiculously tiny thing?"

"Yeah, kill it."

"Shit Shel, you're going a bit too far here!" Scott took the spider into his hand and approached it to Shelby's eyes. She let out a scream and ran out of the bathroom panicked. Scott laughed at her and went to see if she was alright, carefully drowning the spider before. She was sitting arms crossed on her bed, sulking. "Shel, come on, it was only a joke…" He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry." He gently said, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"I know it's childish and stupid, I just can't help it." She explained, resting her head on his strong chest.

"It's okay…it's just you look like Juliet when you're acting this way."

"I know. I'm sorry." She shivered a bit and went to take her clothes from the bathroom. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tank top that showed a small cleavage that drove Scott crazy. "Scott?" Shelby asked softly biting her bottom lip in anticipation, afraid he wouldn't agree to her proposition.

"Yeah baby. What is it? You look…I don't know…worried maybe?" He asked with a cute smile.

"Yes. Um, what would you think about telling the others about us?"

------------------------

"It's taking the two blondes an awful long time, don't you think?" Melody asked Daisy as they were in the kitchen, tidying the counters a bit.

"You know Shel…it's always taking her a while to be ready…"

"Yeah, I guess…or they're taking a good time together…"

"You really only think about sex, uh?"

"Well, when you have a boyfriend as hot as David, you know why."

"No. I think that you have a problem. Maybe he doesn't satisfy your needs like he should?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything. Besides David's the best screw I ever had."

"Yeah right…"

"You know something I don't know about the two S, don't you?" Melody finally whispered to her. "I saw you forcing Scott to go searching for Shelby and even winking at him.

"Maybe…"

"Tell me!"

"No, I made a promise."

"Okay, then I'll guess. You answer with a nod of your head. They slept together last night?" Daisy shook her head softly.

"I can't say they did…well not really."

"How come?" Melody asked curiously. That girl, sometimes she was more annoying than Daisy, herself.

"Well, they spent the night together in Shelby's bed but nothing happened."

"What do you mean by 'nothing happened'? They were in the same bed and…nothing?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Impossible. Or they're both gay. I mean, they're supposedly in love with each other, Scott is hot, Shel is pretty…and they're young and without supervision. And nothing happens?"

"Yeah, well that's what she told me…I wasn't there with her. But I don't see what's wrong with sleeping in the same bed without having an intercourse?"

"I'm sorry Daisy, but if that's what happens with Marco, I think you should be careful. Or you'll lose him when he'll go see elsewhere." She warned her with a smirk. "Plus, he's hot. He won't have difficulties replacing you."

"Shut up. It's not because I don't make love with him every nights that we're about to break up."

"Yeah sure, but you're only eighteen Daisy. And you two already look like an old married couple. I don't even want to imagine how you'll be at fifty."

"Well, I can imagine you in ten years. Alone, without a boyfriend, having sex with unknown guys every night and living in a hotel."

"Are you calling me a prostitute because I love having sex with my boyfriend? How can you be so uptight?"

"Me? Uptight?"

"Yeah, you consider sex shouldn't be a pleasure."

"I'm not considering sex like a punishment. I just think that love and sex are two different things."

"That's where is the problem Daisy. Love and sex are bound together. You can't have love without sex and vice versa."

"That's where you're wrong my dear. Prostitutes have sex without love. And I think the contrary is al-"

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we're hearing you from the living room. Could you just keep your voices down, or even come with the food. Some of us are actually hungry." Chris said narrowing his eyes at them. "Don't be surprised if your boyfriend is mad at you, Dais. We heard everything. Even about Scott and Shel."

"Holly shit!" Melody muttered. "You're going to suffer tonight." She said to Daisy, nudging her. "Prepare your defense my dear, you'll need it."

"I'm so dead…" Daisy walked behind Melody ready to see Shelby attacking her but nothing happened. In fact, she wasn't even there, neither was Scott. "Where are-" Ezra interrupted her.

"Shel and Scott? They're still in her room. You're lucky about this one. The only thing is that everyone knows about them now…" Daisy let out a breath at the same time Scott and Shelby appeared in the front door, fingers intertwined together.

"Uh, guys, we have something we need to say to you all." Scott announced shyly. "We're, uh-"

"Yeah, yeah, we already know about you two…overheard Daisy talking to Mel, sorry for the surprise." Ezra interrupted him quickly. "Congratulations, you finally had the guts!"

"Thanks Dais, for keeping it a secret." Shelby said sarcastically, but she showed no madness. She actually was too happy for that. She gave Scott a quick kiss as he was about to say something mean to Daisy. She knew him too well.

"And of course, nothing changed." David began sighing. "They still need to prove their love in front of us by doing touchy things. Next stage, they'll have sex here, on the sofa."

"Real funny David." Scott said, narrowing his eyes at him. It was only a kiss and he knew Shelby loved displaying her affection to him in public.

"Well, are we going to eat or what?" Auggie finally asked sitting at the table, waiting impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah…" David muttered sitting down next to him, and taking the salad bowl between his hands without waiting for the others to sit too.

"Yeah, certain things won't ever change." Daisy said smirking at him. "Like politeness, for example."

TBC…

* * *

Sorry about Disney Land. First of all, I don't know how the Florida Park is. I only know the one from Paris, and it's been almost three years I didn't go there. Second of all, I didn't want to develop a whole chapter about their day there.

Well, tell me what you think of this chapter in a review. I know some of you were waiting impatiently for this chapter (weren't you mary-023?)

I'll try to update ASAP…but with school coming back and everything I don't know when I'll find the time to write…

Next chapter will probably be called: **Family Troubles**

**About my stories updates: I'll try to update at least one story per week. I don't know if I'll be able to do it each week, but I promise that I'll do my best. I hope you understand. I am entering in my second year of college and they say it's more difficult than the first one…I guess we'll see…**

**See you soon, Linkie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLIDAY**

_

* * *

Summary: The Cliffhangers decided to go on holiday together after their graduation of Horizon._

_Rating: T all the time._

_Genre: Romance, Drama, and involves some Humour._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any character_ _descended from the TV show! And I'm not earning money by writing fanfictions about it!_

_A/N: Sorry, I know I took time to update this story…actually one month and a half…I'm sorry about that. To tell you the truth I had some difficulties to begin this chap…a little writer's block I think… But now, that's okay, I even began writing the next one._

_Oh, and thanks for the nice reviews I got from Mary-023, Melms213, FrostySnake, 2008ccampbell and Queen of Shadows._

_Info: Scott and Shelby are back together. Juliet and Auggie broke up almost two years ago. Juliet is going out with Chris; Auggie is single. Daisy's boyfriend is Marco (Chris's twin). And David is with Melody, a ridgerunner, better friend with the cliffhangers than with her own group. _

_Characters: All the original students of the show, except Kat… And new characters that I own: _

_Marco: He landed up at Horizon with his twin-brother Chris after the death of their loving mother who was working in one of the Twin Towers of New-York. He did drugs to mask his pain and forget everything around. Their father is a rich businessman who didn't have time to deal with them._

_Chris: Same history as Marco. Except he didn't do drugs; he was a cutter._

_Melody: She had a physical abusing alcoholic mother, who died of an overdose. She ran away from her father's house because she felt like a stranger in his family. Complicated story because when her parents had her, his father had already a wife..._

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Family Troubles**

* * *

"So, uh, where are you sleeping tonight?" Shelby asked Scott as they were going to sleep that same night. Scott mischievously smiled at her and wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"Yours or mine, as you want." He quietly said as they reached 'their' corridor.

"I really don't care as long as we're together…" Shelby thought for a moment and they stopped in front of her bedroom door. "Mine then?" She asked with a cute seductive smile that made his heart melt.

"Good. I'll go to my room to take my pajamas and I'll join you." He said giving her a sweet kiss. It's like he couldn't help himself…not with her looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping naked?" She teased him, running a hand through his hair as he put one of his hands on her waist and backed her up against the door. Shelby gasped in surprise and wrapped hers around his neck as he leaned closer.

"Who told you this ineptitude?" He asked joking, with a threatening voice. But Shelby could see he was still a bit surprised, as she noticed his cheeks redden.

"Oh, I heard it all around the house. Why? That's not true?" She continued with a small smile; he was so cute, showing shyness with her…

"Well, you'll see…" He gave her a quick kiss and left her to go changing. She smiled at him and entered her bedroom as soon as he entered his. Tonight was going to be good, she knew it. She walked into her room and sat on her unmade bed, sighing happily. Life was finally great. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the sound of the bathroom door open and it's only when she felt muscular cold hands slowly making their way around her neck that she realized Scott had come back.

"Hey… You were quick. I didn't even hear you." She said leaning against his chest.

"I had noticed…what were you thinking of?" He cautiously asked, sitting behind her as she settled more into his arms, enjoying the scent of his skin.

"Us…and that my life was finally taking the good way."

"Oh…"

"I love you Scott."

"Well, the feeling's not mutual." He said with a sarcastic smile. She shoved him a bit. He laughed a little at her and kissed her cheek. "I love you too Shel."

"Well, make yourself comfortable, I'm going to change into my pajamas and brush my teeth." She said sliding out of his comfortable embrace.

"Okay, see you soon." He said watching her moves as she took her pajamas from under her pillow.

"Uh, uh." She said nodding with a smile. She kissed him briefly and ran to the bathroom, carefully locking the door behind her. She took her hairbrush out of the closet and began to unravel her hair slowly. She was going to make him wait if she wanted to look nice for him…she knew it was stupid…they were going to be in the dark. But still…it was more psychological than anything else, anyways. After a good ten minutes, she was satisfied by her looks. She took her perfume bottle and sprinkled herself with it. A nice fragrance enveloped her and she smiled inside, knowing Scott would love it. After all, it was his favorite perfume that she was wearing. She got out of the bathroom and walked towards the bed in slow motion. Scott looked up as soon as he heard her turn the handle of the door and watched in amazement as she came closer and closer. She stood up just in front of him and waited for him to say something. "Well?" She asked him, turning around on herself.

"Wow! You look amazing, stunning, and beautiful! Just perfect!" She smiled at his answer and went to lay next to him, happy to see her surprised had pleased him. They both slid under the cover, attached together and Scott kissed her longer than usual.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Shelby said sweetly, wrapping an arm around his waist, bringing her body closer to his if it was even possible.

"Uh Shel, I need to go eat something, I'm dying from hunger." Scott said about ten minutes after they were lying in the dark.

"You're kidding right?"

"No…I really am. Don't wait for me okay." Shelby sighed confused, a bit worried about his strange behavior.

"Okay, then, go!" She said with a small pout.

He switched on the bedside lamp and sat down, shaking her body softly. Shelby mumbled something incomprehensible and turned around angrily. Scott lifted an eyebrow amused and lied back wrapping his arms back around his lover. "I'm sorry." He whispered those apologizing words into her ear, slowly biting it.

"Be quick." She only said before yawning once more; Scott rubbed her arms and finally got up, switching off the lamp before venturing in the dark of the room. He quickly ran downstairs, meeting Ezra who was heading to his room. He didn't even notice the odd look this one sent him. He went straight to the living room and took the phone between his hands, dialing Horizon phone number. That's only when he had done the number that he looked down at his watch and noticed what time: it was…very late.

"Come on Peter, answer the damn phone!" Scott murmured with a sigh.

"Hello?" A female voice answered rather quickly.

"Sophie, it's me, Scott."

"Scott?"

"Um, um. Well, I was just calling to know how you're going and see if I could talk to Jess. I know it's late but it's important."

"Fine, is it about Shelby? Is she okay?" Scott smiled, knowing she was worrying too much about them.

"Don't worry, we're all fine. But it's soon her birthday, and I'd like to know if Jess could come by for a few days."

"I don't know Scott…" She said very hesitant. Scott frowned noticing something wasn't right. But before he could ask a thing, Sophie continued. "But why do you call this late?"

"Well, Shel was all over me the entire day, I needed to find the importune moment to call, and it's now."

"Shel and you are back together?"

"Yeah, we made up." He said quickly, hoping he wouldn't have to recoil every details to her. He heard her smile through the phone and smiled back.

"Well, if that's a surprise!" She said ironically. Scott laughed a bit and heard someone talking to Sophie. It was a male voice.

"Yeah, I know, that was obvious we would… Is Peter here, too?"

"Uh, yes, he just got back from the hospital…accompanying Jess to see her mother. She's not in her best state." Sophie began telling him very carefully.

"You are talking about Alice? What happened?" Scott sat on the counter and began paying more attention at what she was saying. Oh god, how he hoped his girlfriend's mother was alright…

"Scott, I'm sorry, but it's not my thing to tell…I need you to tell Shelby to call us tomorrow in the morning."

"Look Soph, if this is important, I could go wake her up right now?"

"No, it can wait until tomorrow…and about Jess, I don't think she could come."

"Okay." Scott said a bit disappointed that his surprise wouldn't work. "I…well, goodnight then."

"Yes, goodnight. Don't forget to tell Shelby."

"I won't." Scott tiredly said, quickly hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Good morning, Beauty." Scott whispered into Shelby's ear as he heard her stirring in the bed. She rolled around already smiling (which was kinda unusual for her, she was used to be particularly moody the morning…). She kissed Scott's cheek and placed a hand on his muscular tanned chest.

"Morning!" She said with enthusiasm, settling more into his embrace. "Did you sleep well? I didn't even hear you going back to bed yesterday." She asked looking up at him, losing herself into his handsome blue eyes.

"I came back shortly after but you were already asleep, and snoring too if you wanna know." He said with a smirk. He knew he had to tell her about the call and her mother but decided it was wiser to tell her later and not spoil her, for once, brightening morning.

"No, I don't snore." She pouted, sitting up a little. Scott smirked, softly rubbing her arm to warm her a bit.

"Yes you do, I swear." He said with a smile as she looked back at him still not believing him.

"How come the girls never told me before? Juliet would have been very happy to embarrass me with it." She said pointing a point.

"It wasn't that loud, don't worry. But I have to admit it was cute, through. It was like a piggy or something."

"You call me a pig again and you return sleeping alone in your bed for the rest of your life."

"You'd miss me too much honey." He said kidding a bit, stealing a kiss as she looked like lost in the gaze they held.

"I'm sure there are tons of guys well more educated and handsome than you, here." She said as soon as they broke their passionate kiss. Se moistened her lips in wait of his answer, smiling victoriously.

"Oh yeah? So, you're in love with a jerk, then?"

"Maybe…"

"That's too bad for you. You should really try to realise he doesn't deserve you."

"I know that, I figured it out long before…but I can't help myself. Everytime I see him, I need to touch him, feel him, kiss him…" She trailed off, getting on top of him and pinning his hands against his body sides with her own.

"I love you."

"I love you too. But don't even think of trying any funny business with another girl, or I'll kill her and tear your eyes out. Am I clear?" She said thinking back of what had happened during the night. He had acted very strangely and she wondered if he had really gone to eat something.

"I love it when you're jealous Shel."

"Me, jealous? Never! I just wanna know where you really were yesterday." Scott rolled them over to be on top and smiled down at her, getting up. She confusedly asked him what he was doing with her eyes.

"Yeah, right…look I'm gonna take a quick shower. You join me?"

"Maybe some other time…when I'll know the truth. I swear Scott, if there is someone else…" She said threatening him with a narrow of her eyes. This made Scott frown a bit.

"Okay." _I really have to tell her about her mother…_ Scott thought as soon as he was alone in the bathroom. He let the door slightly opened as if to suggest her they could share a shower but he knew she wouldn't let herself go for it; even if she was dying to do it… Women, they're so complicated…

* * *

Shelby got out of the shower only to see Scott smiling down at her as he handed a towel. She blushed furiously and wrapped the big towel around her wet body. She was not mad at him, even if he had done it on purpose. She was just embarrassed and shy. Scott finished brushing his teeth and decided it was the right moment to tell her about the phone call and her mother's situation. "Shel, can we talk, please?"

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow in question. She dried her hair with another towel and gave it a quick comb.

"Well, that's about where I went last night…"

"Continue…" She said stopping unraveling her hair to concentrate herself on Scott's words.

"Well, I went to call Horizon."

"Oh?"

"See, the thing is that I wanted to ask Jess to come here for your birthday."

"Oh, Scott, you're so sweet!" She said throwing her arms around him and bringing him into a tight hug. "I love you!"

"Shel, I'm not finished." Shelby looked up at him confused and pulled back quickly.

"What is it? Is Jess okay? Nothing happened to anyone, right?"

"No, not to Jess…it's your mother…apparently she's not feeling good. I don't know much about her state, Sophie wouldn't tell me." He explained bringing her closer to him, and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Shel, don't lie to me, I know you."

"I suppose I have to call Horizon back?

"That'd be nice."

"Okay, I'm finishing preparing myself and then we'll head to eat breakfast. I'll call them while everybody will eat."

"Okay." Scott said releasing her from his embrace. He kissed her sweetly on the lips and left her be alone in the bathroom.

"Scott?" She called after him, passing her head outside the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for being here for me."

"You're welcome." He said with a small smile.

* * *

"Morning you two! Did you sleep well together?" Melody asked as she walked past Scott and Shelby as they were coming out of Shelby's bedroom.

"Are you spying on us or what?" Shelby said unhappy to see her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Only because you aren't supposed to hang out in here since your bedroom is upstairs." Scott said with a small glare.

"Oh well, I was just passing by, no need to be paranoiac." She said defensively. Even if it were true, was it very important? No, there was no point in doing a crisis for this.

"Yeah right…" Shelby muttered, taking Scott's hand is hers and leading him to the living room. Melody swore something mean under her breath and followed them.

"Hello you two!" Juliet said happily, smiling at the couple. They both smiled back a little at her and sat down at the table, next to each other.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Ezra, Melody and David partied until five in the morning. They prevent us to sleep when they got back from disco." Marco said, sending a glare to them three. Even if they were there, Melody and Ezra seemed to be elsewhere. David, however, was on top form…

"No, we didn't hear them." Shelby said and Scott nodded agreeing.

"That's strange."

"Yeah, well, maybe it's because Scott snores too loud." Daisy said teasing him a bit. Shelby let out a laugh, thinking of what he had said earlier to her about the fact she was the one who was snoring.

"Actually, Scott doesn't snore much." Auggie said with a smile. "The only time when he's annoying is when he has a nightmare or a dream because he talks."

"Oh really? And what did he say when he was dreaming?" Juliet curiously asked.

"Lots of things about Shel. If you want my opinion, I think he was fantasizing about her." David said with a smirk.

"Shut up…" Scott awkwardly whined, blushing furiously.

"Yeah I remember hearing him moaning her name in pleasure." He continued, happy to see he still had an effect on his friend.

"There was even one time when he woke up and looked like he had been kissing someone." Auggie added with a small smile remembering a rather -shall we say- funny moment.

"Well, I'm glad to see he doesn't fantasize about other women." Shelby stated, before finishing her glass of orange juice. "Look, I have a call to make and I'd like not to be bothered." She declared, getting up and stretching her legs. Daisy eyed her suspiciously and Shelby smiled a bit at her bestfriend. 'I'll tell you later, Dais.' She mouthed to her then turned to leave. She made her way to the kitchen and sat on a stool, putting her left elbow on the table. She dialed Horizon number and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Horizon High School, Sophie Becker on the phone."

"Hi Sophie, that's Shelby. Scott told me that something happened to my mother. Is she okay?" Shelby asked a bit apprehensive. She began biting her nails but stopped as soon as she noticed she was doing that thing.

"She is out of danger now…she made an attempt against her life…again."

"Oh…why this time?" She asked harshly. She was tired of her mother's antics. Always saying she was alone, that her children hated her…

"Shelby…she feels like she has no reason to live."

"Yeah right…it's been what? Four times she tried…why she can't just succeed in something for once! And let me live my life without having to worry about her!"

"Shelby! Calm down."

"Sorry. It's just…"

"Look, Jess is just outside the office. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah…why not?" Shelby said hesitantly. It's not that she didn't want to talk to her little sister, but she knew she was probably shocked by what had happened. She just didn't know what to tell her to comfort her.

"Good. I'll call her in then."

"Thanks." Shelby muttered, and then waited again. She ran a hand through her hair tiredly and leaned back against the wall that was behind her.

"Shelby?" Shelby snapped out of her reverie and smiled hearing her sister voice. It had only been a few days but it looked like months since she hadn't had a contact with her.

"Jess…good morning. How are you doing?"

"I'm…fine I think." She said with a small voice.

"Jess…I heard about mom. Why did she…?"

"I honestly don't know Shel…but I'm very afraid."

"Yeah Jess, I know."

"You could come back here and take me to go see her?"

"Jess, I'm in Florida with my friends…I'm not going to waste my holiday for her. I think I deserve a break from all my problems."

"Thank you Shel. That's real nice from you." She said sarcastically, very mad at her sister. She couldn't believe she didn't want to see their mother, who was really bad.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired of her antics."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"Well, you better. Look, I have to go. I'll call you back soon."

"Yeah, that's it." Jess snapped then hung up the phone mad. Shelby sighed, hanging the phone softly. She began to cry slowly, putting her hands in front of her eyes as if to hide her tears from the rest of the world.

"Shelby?" Scott asked concerned, as soon as he entered the kitchen. He put the dishes on the table and went to sit on the next stool. "Shel, baby, what is it?" Shelby looked up at him, and wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"What happened?" He asked again, handing her a tissue.

"I had an argument with Jess, about my mother." She sniffed then blew her nose.

"Oh, so what does she have?"

"She attempted to kill herself, because she was alone, again… god I don't know what I should do Scott." She said desperately, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Why did you fight with your sister?"

"She wanted me to go visiting my mom with her."

"Oh…now?"

"Yeah, I said I didn't want to, and she was mad."

"We could go see her together if you want?"

"That's really sweet Scott, but no. I don't want to spend my holiday elsewhere than here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on, I'm tired of talking about this. Let's have some fun."

"Okay…so what do you want us to do today?"

"Why not going to the beach and then have a picnic?"

"Um…that's the best plan you ever had!" He said with a grin. "Come on, the others are already trying to figure something out." He said taking her hand in his.

"Wait. Do I look like I just cried?" Scott closed the small gap that was between their bodies and pulled some strands out of her face.

"No, you look okay." He gave her a quick kiss and dragged her out of the kitchen, towards the living room.

"Hey guys!" Daisy greeted them as soon as they were in view. Shelby smiled at her and went to sit next to her friend. Scott followed her but stood up behind the couch, putting his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Shel has an idea for today." Scott announced smiling down at her.

"Oh…what is it?"

"Going to the beach and bring a picnic with us." Shelby said with a smile.

"Great idea!" Juliet said satisfied by her suggestion. The whole group nodded in response and they all decided to go change into their bathing trunks. Only Shelby and Daisy stayed behind and began walking to Shelby's room.

"So? What happened this morning?"

"My mom tried to suicide yesterday."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's just fine." She said dryly. They entered Shelby's bedroom and Shelby closed the door behind them.

"And you?"

"I'm okay…Scott is here to support me, you too…I think the only person missing is Jess. And she's particularly angry at me."

"Why that?"

"We had an argument on the phone."

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"I don't think so…she's like mad at me because I'm not there with her."

"She wants you to go back." Daisy said well understanding Jess's point. It was evident she needed her big sister.

"Yeah…the thing is that I decided to stay and enjoy my holiday and forget about my miserable life."

"Shel, your life is not miserable…try to be a bit positive. You have great friends, a super boyfriend, a fantastic bestfriend and a family at Horizon." Daisy said with a touch of humour.

"Yeah, but look at my past…I had a mother who knew that her husband was abusing her daughters but who never told anyone, I ran away to become a prostitute, my bestfriend died from an overdose, my mother turned completely crazy… and I should be positive…" Shelby said with anger at herself.

"Please Shel, don't do this to yourself…I hate seeing you in this state."

"I'm sorry Dais…I know I should try not to think about it…but it's a part of my life…I can't help it…" Shelby said and began to cry. Daisy sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped her in a comforting hug that lasted for about ten minutes. They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Daisy smiled and unwrap her arms.

"I'm betting that's Marco or Scott…" She said as Shelby got up and headed to the door. She opened it and found herself facing Marco. Daisy went to stand next to her and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Uh, sorry to disturb you two, but I need an advice from Daisy. But you can help too Shel." Marco began than showed the girls two bathing trunks. One was red with yellow stripes, and the other was simple blue. "Which one should I wear?"

"Do you plan on seducing women?" Shelby asked with a sarcastic smile.

"No… apart from Daisy…"

"So, why do you need to be top fashioned?" Shelby continued teasing him, receiving a nudge from her bestfriend. "What Dais? Don't you want to know?" Daisy just shook her head smiling while Marco stood, shocked by Shelby's presumptions.

"Look Shel, I better go help him while you change yourself too." Daisy said kissing her cheek. "See you soon."

"Yeah…" Shelby said with a comical smile before closing the door behind her. She turned around and heard the bathroom door leading to Scott's side open. She didn't know what was happening in her mind but she was thinking of him differently. She decided to take Daisy's advice and live her life positively, without thinking of her hurting past. She ran to the bathroom and found herself in front of a half naked Scott. She shook her head uncaring and went to hug him. "I love you Scott." She said simply before going for a kiss. Scott sighed contently and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter to him.

"And may I ask why you were such in a hurry?" He asked as soon as they stopped their breathtaking kiss. Shelby smiled up at him and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"I just realized how great you were and how much I wanted you."

"What?" Scott asked taken aback. Was she saying what he thought she was?

"I think I'm ready Scott."

"Ready? What for?" He cautiously asked, to be sure not to mistake her words.

"To make love to you." She said softly biting her bottom lip as she met his shocked eyes.

* * *

Next Chap…I don't know when, nor the title or anything…

Please be patient! I love you all!

And don't forget to review!

Linkie.


	8. Chapter 8

_**HOLIDAY!**_

* * *

_**Summary**: The Cliffhangers decided to go on holiday together after their graduation of Horizon._

_**Rating**: T all the time._

_**Genre**: Romance, Drama, and involves some Humour._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any character_ _descended from the TV show! And I'm not earning money by writing fanfictions about it!_

_**A/N**: Yeah, that's a new chap! I'm actually trying to figure out what I'm going to do with this story…well I guess we'll see._

_**Info**: Scott and Shelby are back together. Juliet and Auggie broke up almost two years ago. Juliet is going out with Chris; Auggie is single. Daisy's boyfriend is Marco (Chris's twin). And David is with Melody, a ridgerunner, better friend with the cliffhangers than with her own group. _

_**Characters**: All the original students of the show, except Kat… And new characters that I own: _

_Marco: He landed up at Horizon with his twin-brother Chris after the death of their loving mother who was working in one of the Twin Towers of New-York. He did drugs to mask his pain and forget everything around. Their father is a rich businessman who didn't have time to deal with them._

_Chris: Same history as Marco. Except he didn't do drugs; he was a cutter._

_Melody: She had a physical abusing alcoholic mother, who died of an overdose. She ran away from her father's house because she felt like a stranger in his family. Complicated story because when her parents had her, his father had already a wife..._

* * *

**Thanks to Ghostwriter, Queen of Shadows, PaceyJoey4Eva, Melms213, Suean, ShalBrenfan, and 2008ccampbell for their sweet reviews. I love you all!**

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Well-known Desires**

"You were not kidding, were you?" Scott asked looking at his gorgeous girlfriend as she turned onto her back to have a bit more sun. They had been interrupted by Ezra telling them everyone was ready to go just after Shelby had told him about her need –no lust- for him.

"No, of course not." She pulled off her sunglasses and looked straight at him. "I love you and I want to give you everything of me." She whispered with confidence.

"Are- are you sure?" He managed to say, though it was hard as she was standing in front of him smiling seductively. She slowly approached him, lying completely on his towel and began kissing his neck. "Shel…Shelby, please stop." He said forcefully as he saw Ezra and Melody grinning at them. Shelby shot them a threatening glare that only shut Ezra up. Melody sent her back a wink. Shelby turned away to look back at her boyfriend.

"Why? You don't want me?" She confusedly asked, pulling away through. Scott took her hands in his and held her close. He leaned over her ear and kissed its lobe.

"I want you more than anything else…but not now, not here above all. I want it to be very special." He explained hoping it wouldn't make her mad.

"Oh…okay, in that case…so, tonight?" He nodded grinning and gave her a quick kiss.

"God Shel, you shouldn't have told me that…now this is all I can think about…" Scott still whispered in her ear and Shelby could clearly hear his frustration. She grinned a bit at him and left for a swim in the refreshing water of the clear blue sea. Scott sighed and quickly followed her as he noticed some guys checking her out as she ran to the sea. He dove under the water and caught up with the others unnoticed by anyone. He opened his eyes under the water and saw Shelby's legs moving gracefully. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her, startling her. He rose to the surface as she began struggling; even through she knew it was him. She grinned as she saw his handsome face reappear and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They spend a good hour in the sea, and Scott was constantly all over her, kissing and hickeys giving. Daisy watched them from her place on the sand amused and began conversing with Melody about them.

"They're all over each other. Do you think they slept together? That could explain why they didn't hear us last night…" Melody asked her friend as they sat on their towels, facing each other. Daisy shook her head and rested on her elbow.

"No, they didn't. Not yet." She smiled confidently and Melody raised an eyebrow in question. "Yeah, I know Shelby well, and I can tell you it's going to happen soon."

"At her place, I already would have had sex with him. He's particularly cute, you have to admit"

"Melody, he wouldn't have wanted you, even if you were beautiful." Daisy teased her and let out a small laugh as she saw the face her friend made. "Besides, what about David? I thought you were in love?"

"I am but love doesn't make me as blind as you are. I can still recognize a cutie when I see one. And Scott is the cutest of all the guys here."

"Yeah, maybe he is good looking but that doesn't stop him from being an ass with a bad attitude sometimes." Daisy reasoned her, satisfied to see Melody thought she was right.

"Yeah…well, coming to our first subject, do you wanna bet?"

"Bet? On what?" Daisy asked with a sigh. Whatever her idea was, it couldn't be a good one.

"About them…like when they're gonna give in to their lust?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…if they discover, they'll be pretty mad…" Daisy said with much reluctance. She didn't like those sorts of things. Shelby trusted her with her life, so she just couldn't.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'm in!" Juliet said from behind just coming back from the showers. "How much do you wanna bet, Mel?"

"Uh…that depends…fifty dollars that they'll do it before the end of the week."

"Okay, okay I'm in… I bet they'll do it once the holiday is finished." Juliet said with a mischievous smile.

"You're not serious, are you? You think they're going to be able to wait until then?" Melody asked her with a frown.

"Yeah, why not? I waited almost a year and a half before doing it with Chris." Juliet asked with a small smile.

"You're crazy! I'm sure you regret waiting this long now?"

"No…because I wasn't ready before." Juliet said with a proud smile. "And I'm not obsessed by sex like you are." She added, happy to shut her up, for once.

"I knew you were delusional but not that much…" She muttered as Auggie, Chris and Marco came back and she sent them a smile.

"Okay, uh, then I bet fifty they're going to wait one month again." Daisy sighed and nodded regrettably. 'Oh God, in what mess did I get in?'

"What are you girls talking about?" Auggie asked, taking his sunglasses out of the red bag that contained the group objects.

"A bet." Melody said as Daisy sent her a menacing glare. She took it as a challenge and continued. "You want to participate? It's fifty dollars each."

"What's the bet?" Chris asked with a smile that showed his interest.

"The two blondes. We bet on when they're going to have sex."

"Interesting…" Chris said with a grin, looking back at Scott and Shelby who were still enjoying their time together in the sea. "Are you sure they didn't do it yet?" He asked noticing their proximity.

"No, they didn't." Melody said with a sigh. "So, are you in or not?" The three boys nodded vigorously at her and Juliet gave out a squeal.

"God, this is going to be interesting!"

"Yeah Jules…it is…"

Scott took Shelby's hand in his and they both walked towards the others who were already eating their lunches. "Thank you for coming telling us that it was lunchtime. That's really nice." Scott sarcastically said as they both sat next to each other, letting go of their hands.

"Yeah, well, you both seemed to enjoy your time together, we didn't want to bother." David said grinning slyly at Scott who happened to sit next to him. This one gave him a nudge in the ribs and his laugher died instantly. David rubbed his ribs softly and narrowed his eyes at him.

"So…what were we talking about?" Shelby asked curiously meeting Daisy's nervous eyes. She frowned suspiciously and asked her what was wrong with her eyes. Daisy looked away ashamed and Shelby shrugged thinking she would tell her later.

"We were talking about going out tonight? We could go into disco like yesterday. There are some awesome nightclubs here." Melody said quickly, saving everyone's butts.

"Oh, yeah, why not? Providing that you don't go as drunk as you were yesterday." Marco said with a small smile. "Because you were so much we had to carry you to your bedroom Mel." He said sending her a teasing disapproving look.

"Hey, what's that?" Shelby asked as she pulled out a sandwich from the icebox.

"Read, it's indicated on the paper." Chris answered her quickly.

"Thanks." She looked at the paper and saw a 'B' on it. "B… as beef or bacon?" She asked Scott quietly who only shrugged.

"What's 'B'?" He asked for her, receiving a playful smile from Daisy.

"Ask Dais, it's her who wrote on the paper." Chris responded again, his mouth full of food.

"Taste it, you'll see…" Daisy said with a funny grin. She so liked teasing Scott, he was an easy catch…

"Come on Daisy, that's not funny!" Scott whined a bit, making Juliet laughing at the face he made. She thought he looked like a kid who had seen a toy in a store without his parents buying it for him… She was sure that when Shelby and he will have a child he would look just like the picture she had made… Everyone looked at Daisy, saying she wasn't answering it. She waited ten, twenty seconds, then…

"Bacon." She gave up as soon as Marco sent her a warning glare. He didn't want her to tease them again as they were all spending a good time all together for once.

"Thanks Marco." Scott said with a small smile. He took the sandwich Shelby handed him and began eating it. "Um…that's good! Who prepared those?"

"David, Ezra and Chris. Can you believe it? Three guys…" Melody muttered with a sigh. She was a bit astonished, her who didn't even know how to do a salad…

"I should have chosen Ezra over Scott… he doesn't even know how to cut tomatoes…" Shelby said with good humor. Scott smiled a bit at her tease and gave her a small nudge in the ribs.

"Yeah, but he's much cuter than Ezra, sorry Ez, but that's the truth…all above because you're not cute at all." Melody said hurting Ezra without even noticing it. Everyone stopped eating waiting for Ezra's reaction. This one just shook his head and threw his sandwich in the sand, getting up and leaving everyone staggered.

"How? How can you be so heartless?" Daisy said as soon as Ezra was out of earshot.

"Stupid you meant?" Juliet added, particularly mad. She hated when someone attacked her friends, especially when it was someone who was supposed to be another friend. She had been attacked in her past because of her physical appearance and she hated it.

"Both! Arg! I can't believe you said this!" Daisy said, getting up as well. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to see if he's okay. You, prepare your apologies. You'll need them."

Melody looked up at her shocked and confused and continued eating as everyone looked at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You are incredibly stupid Melody." Auggie said out loud what they were all thinking.

"Oh, miracle! He succeeded in aligning four words without a fault! Champagne for everyone!" She said with a lot of sarcasm. Everybody scowled at her.

"You're not funny Mel." David said finally as all the others looked pleadingly at him. He was the only one she would listen. She swore something under her breath and decided to take a swim to calm down.

* * *

Later that day, only a few of them remained at the beach, and among the remainders, were Scott, Shelby (of course, she can't go somewhere without him, ah soulmates!), Daisy and Marco. Both guys had left to play beach volley with some other guys and the girls had preferred staying on their towels, enjoying the last sunbeams. They were carrying a deep conversation, both positioned on their stomach, so that they didn't notice two guys coming over. The two guys sat in front of them on the sand and that's only at that moment that they noticed them. Shelby looked up into the guys' face and nodded knowingly. "Do you need something?" She asked harshly, looking back at Daisy. The guy that stood in front of her gave her a delighting smile and pulled off his sunglasses.

"My name's Timothy and he's Jake. We're very pleased to meet two girls like you two. I guess that doesn't bother you if we're settling ourselves here. The sand is better here, flatter…" He said flirtatiously smiling at her. She looked back at Daisy and exchanged a sigh.

"Yeah, maybe that's because our boyfriends had their towels exactly here."

"How could they leave two beauties alone? They had to be crazy…" Timothy continued, this time winking at Daisy. Shelby sighed again…those guys, they were royal jerks.

"Would you stop your smooth talk? That doesn't work with us." Shelby said tiredly. Not only they were disturbing their conversation, but they were also hiding the sun from them!

"Oh…and what could work then?" The other guy asked, his eyes gleaming of desire at Daisy. Shelby glanced at Daisy in desperation, shaking her head.

"Leaving us, we're not interested…in fact…guys don't interest us…we're more into girls if you understand what I'm trying to say…" Daisy began, knowing she had found a thing.

"You mean? You two are-" The guy in front of Shelby, Timothy, asked.

"Yeah, indeed, we are." Shelby nodded quickly, taking Daisy's hand in hers and kissing it softly. Sh wanted so much to laugh, but knew better than spoil everything.

"Oh…well, sorry but we have to go, we didn't even see the hour." Jake said then got up. Timothy did the same and they both ran back from where they were coming.

"Yeah, that's it, goodbye." Daisy said laughing as they were only a hundred meters away from them.

"What a bunch of jerks…" Shelby muttered once they were out of sight. "By the way, good job Dais…I didn't think it would be so quick."

"Well I had to do something before they lied next to us and massaged our backs."

"Yeah…um, what would you think of joining our boyfriends? It's not that I feel lonely but I miss Scott…"

"You miss him? You, what? Saw him twenty minutes ago! What's up with you?"

"I think I need a physical contact."

"You mean…sex?"

"Um…well you see…this morning you told me about how my life could be good and that I had a great boyfriend…"

"Yeah…but what has that with sex?"

"Well, you remember leaving my bedroom to help Marco with his trunks?"

"Uh, uh?"

"One you had left, I heard Scott in the bathroom and I felt something going through my body." Shelby looked into her friends eyes, smiling a bit. Daisy laughed a bit and motioned for her to continue. "I went straight to the bathroom and embraced him tightly. And then I told him I loved him and wanted to make love to him."

"Oh…wow impressive! How did he react?"

"Well, the thing is that Ezra didn't let him the time as he came and interrupted us."

"But…he didn't try to talk to you about it?"

"Yes, earlier when we were together bronzing. He asked me if I was serious." She said suppressing a chuckle. Daisy lifted an eyebrow amused.

"Guys…they're funny sometimes…"

"Yeah. Well anyways, I told him I really wanted him tonight and he answered me by saying he didn't know how he would be able to contain himself until then."

"So…tonight?"

"Um…probably…unless something makes my mind change about him, or if I'm not in the mood anymore…"

"Yeah…I imagine how he would react, the poor guy. That would be really mean."

"But it won't happen, I'm positive."

"That's good you decided enjoying your time here."

"Yeah, it is." She nodded agreeing, a smile visible on her tanned face.

"So…are you going to try calling Jess tonight?" Daisy asked carefully, coming to the subject that hurt.

"I might, yes. Though I'm not sure of what I should tell her."

"Tell her that you love and miss her. But that you are still deeply hurt by your mother's actions in the past. And also that you are afraid."

"Afraid? I'm not afraid." Shelby asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, you are. You're afraid of seeing your mother in this critical state because deep inside you still care for her. After all, she's still your mother." Daisy reasoned, trying to make her bestfriend see her point of view. Shelby nodded as she knew she was totally right, as always.

"I guess you're right…look can we go now? I wanna see my boyfriend win over the other guys."

"Okay. Let's go then!" They both got up and gathered their things together. They decided to stay in their bikinis seeing as it was still hot even with the wind. They walked together in a comfortable and peaceful silence until they reached the field where their boyfriends were playing. But unfortunately they weren't actually playing. No…they were surrounded by giggly girls that were flirting with them.

"God…I can't believe those two." Shelby muttered narrowing her eyes at everyone who crossed her eyes. "He's going to pay…" She continued advancing quietly towards the small group, Daisy at her heel. "Scott, honey?" She said faking sweetness. Scott turned to look at his girlfriend, smiling at her happily.

"Hey, you! Come here, that I introduce you." He called warmly. The girls all looked at her and Shelby flashed them a menacing glare. That was HER propriety! Scott opened his arms and she melted into them. She titled her head to give him a kiss which was soon returned. Scott pulled away slowly and turned her around, so she was her back to him, facing all the girls. "This is Shelby, my lovely girlfriend." Scott announced mocking her slightly. "And here is Daisy, Marco's girl." He said sharing a secretive smile with Marco. Their girlfriends were going to feel stupid. "Shel, Dais, this is Julia, Andrea, Jenny and Serena. And these are their boyfriends Tony, Klein, Steven and William." He said pointing his finger at the four guys that were still playing. Shelby bit her lip blushing and kicked herself for being so quick to react. And so jealous too… Scott noticed her wincing slightly and chuckled a bit. "You wanna go back home now? Or what?"

"Whatever." Daisy said taking Marco's hand and leading him away from the others. Shelby scowled wondering why they were so secret with each other and Scott questioned himself the same thing.

"Scott?"

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked looking back at her when Marco and Daisy were out of sight.

"I think they're up to something."

"Who?" Scott asked slightly taken aback.

"Dais, Marco, the others too maybe…"

"You're being paranoiac." Scott said with a small smile. Shelby shook her head, taking his hand in hers and leading him away from the 'crowd'.

"You know when we were taking the lunch; I noticed a paper on Melody's towel."

"What?"

"Yeah…I think it was a bet paper… There were names and sums of money and a column with weeks left. I'm pretty sure they bet on us."

"On us? Come on Shel, that's ridiculous."

"If you don't believe me, why not trying to find out what they're saying to each other?"

"Yeah and if they are talking about something private?"

"It's not like we're going to tell anyway. Come on." She led him to a corner when they both rested, hearing what the other couple was saying.

"Daisy what is it?" They heard Marco ask softly.

"We're both going to lose fifty dollars."

"What? What are you-" Marco stopped in mid-sentence. "No! She told you! So when? Tell me." He pressed her, a bit excited.

"Tonight if everything goes well. If not, it will be soon, anyways." Shelby shook her head in disgust. She couldn't believe her bestfriend would tell what she had confided in her. Scott kissed her neck slightly and softly squeezed her hand in comfort.

"You mean they planned on going for it tonight?" Marco asked his eyes becoming big of astonishment.

"Yeah, she told me…so what are we going to do?" They heard Daisy ask with a sigh. Scott looked down at his girlfriend, feeling bad for her. She was devastated. He whispered something to her and that made her feel better at once.

"We can't take away our bets Daisy, or they'll all find out."

"So, what?"

"Prevent them from sleeping together until the end of the week. And then, we'll win."

"But that's cheating!" She protested with a chuckle. They were going to have some good fun by trying to estrange those two from each other…

"Look, Dais, I hate to lose… and with the money we're going to win, we could go out in an expensive place one night and everything…come on!"

"Okay, okay!"

"So…how are we going to proceed?"

"I don't know yet."

"Hey, you two! Are you coming or what?" Scott asked as Shelby and he went to tell them they were about to leave the beach for the house. Daisy noticed the glare Shelby sent her and hoped they hadn't heard her talking to Marco… if they had, she would be in trouble…

"Yeah, we are coming." Marco said quickly, taking Daisy's hand and catching up with the other two who were already walking the way back home.

* * *

Hardly her diner finished, Shelby went straight to her bedroom, followed by a hurried Scott. They both had been teasing the other at the table, playing footsie among other little games together… He closed the door and locked it then wrapped her in his arms. Shelby giggled a little as he began sucking her neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. Scott led her to the bed where he sat, as she stood up, pulling off her shirt. She smiled mischievously at him and pulled off her black skirt and her shoes. Scott, who couldn't wait anymore, took her by the waist but she just shook her head amused.

Pulling away Scott took in the sight in front of him. The girl he loved more than anything was right in front of him, barely clothed, hair mussed, looking as beautiful as he had ever scene her. She pushed him from a sitting position so he was now lying on the bed. She jumped on top of him playfully, and straddled him, running her hand delicately across his cheek. "I love you Scott." She whispered, running her tongue all over his mouth, finally entering it as they went for a nice fight. She began unbuttoning his shirt slowly but surely and smiled as she saw his face brightening with excitement. "Make me needed." She said in a sexy voice that made him moan a little. He slowly leaned up to kiss her again, but she pushed him back on the bed, teasing him with running her fingers on every part of his muscular tanned body. "I shouldn't have told you about my need to make love to you."

"What? Why? You don't want it anymore?" He asked a bit worried. She smiled, shaking her head and put two fingers on his lips. He kissed then licked them defiantly.

"No" She said with small childish laughs. "Only because I could have surprised you in your bed at night…and then I wouldn't have had to disrobe you…since you're already sleeping naked." She said still laughing. Scott joined her fun as his hands went up to her bra.

"Shel…can I?" He asked her the permission before undoing it. He knew that after that, there would not be a point of return.

"Sure, that's why we're both here."

"No…I mean, you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive." She said giving him another long and warm kiss. "Make love to me." She said looking straight into his baby blue eyes. Scott's fingers went to unhook her bra as hers went to undo the buttons of his jeans. She stopped when she felt her bra fall over her arms and looked down at Scott shyly. Scott smiled reassuringly as his hands went up to caress her chest. Shelby leaned back, moaning softly his name. Scott leaned up a little to kiss her neck and he let his mouth wander down to her breast and her tummy where he stopped, seeing he couldn't go lower due to the fact she had still her panties.

"Shel?" Shelby snapped out of her trance as she heard him call her name. She offered him a smile and nodded softly. "Your…uh, can you help me with this?"

"At one condition…help me taking off your jeans." She said, winking seductively at him.

"Deal." He said with a chuckle, rolling them over so he was on top. He got up and took his jeans off, throwing them on the floor. So they were equal. Both only having one piece of clothes. "Shel…I love you baby." He said confidently, taking away his boxers, his eyes never leaving hers. Shelby tried not to look at his hard member but she just couldn't help herself. She bit her lip softly and looked for only one second as Scott began pulling off her panties. She gasped as how big he already was and smiled as she felt him kiss her feet and toes. She wrapped them comically around his face and Scott bit a toe playfully. Shelby let out a loud laugh and put her hand over her mouth, bursting out laughing. Scott stopped teasing her feet and went to lie back on top of her. He placed his hands on each side of her body and supported himself on his elbows. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled lovingly at him.

"Scott…I you're amazing. I…" She began as her eyes began watering.

"Sh…I know…I never felt this in my whole life…" He confessed, giving her the sweetest kiss ever.

"Me neither Scott…" She said gently caressing his face with her fingers. "Do you have everything in place?" He only nodded in response as he showed her the empty condom packing. "I love you Scott."

"I love you too Shelby." He looked down at her and she nodded. Slowly he entered her, being carefully not to be blunt. She put her hands on his back, already sweaty, and pushed him further inside her. Scott began to moan in pleasure their bodies began rocking together. They kissed each other long, passionately, deeply, showing all the love they had for each other inside their hearts. Shelby felt as she was going to burn from happiness and began moaning softly as Scott licking her sweaty upper body. He couldn't believe how hot she was already. He smiled and rested his hands on her tights, softly tickling her skin. Shelby opened her eyes and their eyes met. She felt like having the need to devour him completely. She kissed his neck then shoulder and gripped onto him for dear life as he gave another push inside. Shelby let her hands rest on his butt, encouraging him inside again. Her actions shocked her a bit but it was like she couldn't control herself anymore. Not with him there, ready to live their fantasies together. And she could see by his gaze that he was as dumbfounded as her and it was a good thing. Their warm bodies continue rubbing with each other for another long time before they felt as they were melting into one another. Scott was slowly coming, but wanted to keep himself to have it together with Shelby. He winced, holding his breath as another wave was about to shake him but knew it was the moment. Shelby looked up into his face, hearing him wincing. She brought one hand to his face and gave him another sweet kiss.

"Let go Scott…please…it's fine." She whispered reassuringly, giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Shel…" Scott moaned as he finally let go, giving her a last push. Shelby's eyes widened as she felt the same as he was. As orgasm hit them both, they held onto each other more tightly, and then kissed passionately. Once the wave of pleasure had passed they did not move for about two minutes, heavily breathing. Scott pulled himself off of Shelby's inside smiling down at her colourful face. She looked even more beautiful than before. He took a sheet that was lying at their feet and wrapped their bodies' forms with it. He then laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began singing softly into her ear to put her to sleep and Shelby sighed contently, closing her eyes slowly and settling herself more into his arms. Scott kissed her neck and shoulder and closed his eyes as well. "I love you. Thank you." He whispered lovingly, with a content smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you." She breathed, and then fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------

I guess you're all wondering what Scott said to Shelby when they were hearing Daisy and Marco's conversation… Well here it goes "Rendez-vous just after diner. They won't think we'll be going for it…"

* * *

So, how was it? Please R&R!

Linkie.


	9. Chapter 9

_**HOLIDAY!**_

---------------------------------------------

_**Summary**: The Cliffhangers decided to go on holiday together after their graduation of Horizon._

_**Rating**: T all the time._

_**Genre**: Romance, Drama, and involves some Humour._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any character_ _descended from the TV show! And I'm not earning money by writing fanfictions about it!_

_**A/N**: Yeah, that's a new chap! I'm actually trying to figure out what I'm going to do with this story…well I guess we'll see._

_**Info**: Scott and Shelby are back together. Juliet and Auggie broke up almost two years ago. Juliet is going out with Chris; Auggie is single. Daisy's boyfriend is Marco (Chris's twin). And David is with Melody, a ridgerunner, better friend with the cliffhangers than with her own group. _

_**Characters**: All the original students of the show, except Kat… And new characters that I own: _

_Marco: He landed up at Horizon with his twin-brother Chris after the death of their loving mother who was working in one of the Twin Towers of New-York. He did drugs to mask his pain and forget everything around. Their father is a rich businessman who didn't have time to deal with them._

_Chris: Same history as Marco. Except he didn't do drugs; he was a cutter._

_Melody: She had a physical abusing alcoholic mother, who died of an overdose. She ran away from her father's house because she felt like a stranger in his family. Complicated story because when her parents had her, his father had already a wife..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter. I don't know if this is because of lack of time or because my story is decreasing but I only received 3 reviews. Just tell me what was wrong! I'd really like to know.**

**Well anyway, thanks to Queen of Shadows (always here!), 2008ccampbell and Ghostwriter.**

---------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 9: FINDING OUT_**

"What do you think they're doing?" Melody asked David and Juliet who both were leaning against the door, trying to find out something coming from Shelby's bedroom.

"I think our little couple finally gave into their perverse desires just right now…" David said with a mischievous voice. Melody giggled while Daisy scolded at her.

"Yeah, I think David's right. Look, come closer to ear them better. It sounds like they're having lots of fun."

"Yeah, it's a shame they didn't invite me…" David began only to receive a slap on the head from Melody fro his comment.

"So…that's it, our bet is finished."

"I won then! Great. Everyone pay up!" Melody said quickly, ready to go back to the living room. She took David's hand in hers and they started to walk together. "I'm glad we won." She said simply, turning to him to give him a soundly kiss. David grinned and let his hand slide to her butt.

"Yeah, me too… So what do you plan on doing with the money?"

"I don't know yet. Do you have an idea?"

"No, that's why I ask you."

"Maybe we could go out somewhere? Like in a nightclub?"

"Yeah. Where only rich people can go or something like a jet set party?"

"Do you think it would be funny?"

"Yeah, we'll play snob and arrogant all night with those guys. We'll make them believe we're descending from very rich families an-"

"My poor David… If that's your dream, it's pretty pitiful! How can you dream of that?" Ezra asked with much sarcasm. He just couldn't understand how someone can be so superficial.

"I was only kidding Ezra." David said with a sigh.

"Yeah right…you may try to become actor or something then."

"Maybe I should?" David challenged him, hating the fact Ezra was making fun of him.

"Stop boys!" Melody finally said, fed up as they were going to fight. "How old are you to be that stupid?" They both hung down their heads in shame and David muttered a thing inaudible for Ezra or Melody. "David, shut up now." Melody went to sit on the sofa followed by the two boys. "Where are the others?"

"Still at Shel's door."

"God, they're obsessed by them or what?"

"No, they just have no life of their own."

"That's not nice David."

"And since when I'm nice?"

"You made a point. Well, you two stay here, I come back to see if I can bring them here. You two better not make the slightest move or I tear you two apart. I hope this is clear?"

"Yeah."

"David?" She waiting, looking at him expectantly.

"You know me; I hate to make you mad." Melody nodded and ran upstairs to the corridor where all the rest of the group was gathered against Shelby's door.

"Do you think they're done yet?"

"Yeah, I don't ear a thing anymore. My guess is that they're both sleeping."

"Good. So that's it, I won the bet and thanks to those two, I'll be able to go out with David tomorrow."

"Shut up, that wasn't supposed to happen like this. If only we had been more careful when talking about it… I'm pretty sure they heard us." Daisy muttered angry at herself.

"Don't be paranoid. You lost that's all. Be a good loser and give me the money, now!" Melody said handing her palm and waiting for the money.

"Okay, okay, come on, my purse is in the living room."

* * *

Shelby sat by the open window, a cup of coffee in both her hands, trying to warm herself a little. This morning the weather was pretty rainy and she could feel the cold wind coming from the ocean hit her face. She was lost in her thoughts, trying to figure out what she was going to do about her mother. A part of her wanted to go and leave everything behind, but the other wasn't sure she wanted to abandon the probably last holiday she would have with everyone. Even with their promise of doing the same the next year, she knew promises often were to be broken.

* * *

Scott woke up from the bed shivering a bit and dressed his boxers back quickly. The night had been wonderful, sensual, and just perfect. The only think that made him sad was that Shelby wasn't in his arms anymore when he awoke. Scott turned to the sound of someone sneezing and noticed that his lover was still in the room. He quietly walked to the spot where she was sitting, not making any noise. He stopped a few meters away from her and watched as she took a sip of her coffee. She was so beautiful, so pure. Scott allowed himself a small smile and walked behind her, still being unnoticed. Shelby closed her eyes, sighing deeply. How was she going to tell Scott and the others that she had decided to go see her mother? Would they even understand? She put the cup on the sill of the window when she felt two muscular arms making their way around her body.

Scott wrapped both his arms around her chest softly, leaning against her back as she let out a surprised gasp.

"I didn't hear you."

"I know." He responded with a grin. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty fine." Shelby turned and knelt on her chair to see his face. "Good morning." She kissed his lips quickly and wrapped the sheet around their two bodies, pulling him closer to her.

"Are you wearing anything at all?" Scott asked a bit surprised as he felt her flesh against his cold fingers as they were running the upper part of her body.

"Yeah, I only found my panties when I woke up this morning." She said smiling mischievously at him. He winked at her amused by her comment and kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't even feel you getting up. Since what time are you up?"

"Oh, uh, it was a bit more than five." She mumbled hesitantly, knowing he wouldn't let her answer without more explanations.

"Shel d-" She didn't let him finish and put two fingers on his mouth to stop him.

"Hey, don't worry! I'm fine, I just wasn't really tired, and that's all." She said with a sweet voice trying to reassure him a little.

"Are you sure that's all?" Scott inquired, scrutinizing her with his deep blue eyes.

"Look Scott…I…I'm fine, I swear." Shelby turned her head away from him and looked through the window at the agitated ocean. Scott took her chin with one of his hands and turned her face softly to meet her teary eyes.

"Shel… is this about your mom?" He asked gently, not sending any pressure or anything, just trying to give her some comfort.

"Yeah… I think I should go finally." She said with hesitance, looking deeply into his eyes. She feared of meeting sadness or deception but only faced love and acceptation.

"Yeah, indeed **we** should." Scott answered, emphasizing the word 'we'. Like he was going to let face all of this alone…they were a team, and they both knew she needed him, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"We?" She questioned, a bit puzzled, but relieved deep inside.

"You don't think I'm letting you go there all alone?"

"I won't be alone Scott. Jess will be on the spot and so will Sophie."

"And so will I."

"Scott, I don't want you to spoil your holiday because of me."

"The only way you make me spoil my holiday is by not letting me go with you. I won't be good here, without you. Please Shel?"

"Okay, if you insist…"

"I do."

"Okay, then it's settled. But don't ever complain about not having real holiday during our stay there."

"I promise. Anyway, it'll still be holiday. As long as you're with me, it'll feel like real holiday." Scott began, receiving an amused lifting of eyebrows from his girlfriend. "What can I say; you're my sun, illuminating my days…and even my nights!" He winked at her and she let out a small giggle.

"God Scott, that's the cheesiest line I ever heard in all my life!"

"But you loved it right?" He assured with a small seductive smile. Shelby leaned closer and kissed the tip of his nose, then his forehead and got up, taking the sheet away with her.

"Shel, you forgot your cup."

"I know… Could you go put it in the sink of the kitchen? I'm gonna go for a quick shower."

"Okay, no problem. I'm gonna take my breakfast with the others."

"All right, do you mind not telling them about what we just talked and about our night together either?"

"Of course, I would never do that. I have too much respect for you." Scott said with a small smile. She smiled back and walked to the bathroom still keeping the sheet around her body. Scott watched her for a few seconds and finally took the cup and left the bedroom to take his breakfast with the others.

"Hey Scott, how was your night? A little finger told me you got lucky?" David inquired as soon as he saw Scott walking into the dining room. "Where is the lucky girl?" He asked meaning Shelby, of course.

"Shut up David. I'm really not in the mood to play with you." Scott said harshly then sat in front of him. He took a cup and poured some coffee inside and began buttering his toasts. Everybody watched him in silence, wondering why he was being so cold.

"You want some milk?" Daisy asked, trying to see if something was wrong. Scott looked up at her with a big smile and nodded laughing a little. Daisy lifted her eyebrows and nodded at him. "You tricked us!"

"Oh yeah! And it was really funny! You should have seen your face David!" Scott answered now laughing hard. Ezra and Daisy began laughing too while David began sulking a little, mad to see he had been duped by his friend.

"Yeah, really funny." He muttered getting up and following Melody who was going to the swimming pool.

"God, he's so spiteful." Ezra said with a small laugh.

"Yeah but that taught him a lesson and he deserved it. After all, he doesn't have to ask me questions about my personal life."

"Yeah, you're right." Ezra said nodding along, a bit disappointed. He, too, would have liked to find out a bit more about the two blondes' night.

"Where is Shel?" Daisy asked after several seconds of silence.

"She's taking a shower."

"She's okay? Did she talk to Jess at all?"

"No but she told me she would call her after she's finished washing."

"Okay. Did you talk with her about it? Maybe you could convince her to go? I know Jess would not have asked if this wasn't important for her."

"I know, and we talked a little this morning."

"So what did she say?"

"Look, why don't you ask her?" Ezra asked spotting Shelby walking towards them with a radiant smile on her pretty face. "Hello Shelby! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, indeed, I did." She said offering Scott another big smile meaning thousands of words. She sat next to Daisy and kissed her cheek. "Morning my favorite bestfriend." She joked and laughed at Daisy's confused face. "Dais, I talked with Scott this morning and I decided to go see my mother."

"Great! When are we leaving?"

"We?"

"Well, I'm your bestfriend and here to support you." Daisy said proudly, hugging her friend.

"No, Dais, Scott will be here. You better stay here and enjoy your holiday. Besides it won't be too long." Shelby said with a small smile as they broke apart.

"And how long are you talking about?"

"A week or so?" She said unsure, shrugging at the same time. "It depends of my mother's state." She added with a sigh. Daisy nodded.

"Okay… You sure you don't want me to come too?"

"No, that's fine I assure you."

"Well, finally you're right…I would have feel like the fifth wheel with you two." She teased the couple with a small knowing smile. "So, about that…how was your night?"

"We won't talk about it." Scott said sternly, glancing at Shelby who was leaning towards Daisy's ear.

'I'll tell you later.' Shelby whispered to Daisy, noticing Scott's glare.

* * *

Three Days Later… Time passed, Scott and Shelby finally reached Agnes and are settling themselves at the Hotel.

"Baby, can I enter?" Scott asked his girlfriend as she was supposed to take a bath.

"Sure, it's open."

"Hey, uh, I need to go to the gas station; I'll be back in a little while. Do you want me to take something for you?" He asked looking down at her as she moved a little, slyly smiling at him.

"No, that's fine, thank you." Scott leaned down to have a kiss and Shelby wrapped her arms full of soap around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Shel…" Scott whined as she tightened her grip and pulled him more into her. Scott lost his balance and landed on top of her, in the bath.

"Ah, that's better like this." She whispered kissing him again. Scott gave up and let his hands roaming around her body. Shelby finally decided to peel him off and began unbuttoning his shirt. Just as it was getting very good, they heard the bell ring. They both let out a sigh and Scott got up, completely soaked.

"Two minutes, I'm coming!" He shouted then looked at himself in the mirror. He quickly pulled off his pants and slipped on a bathrobe while Shelby rinsed herself and put her bathrobe too. Then he went to open the door and was very surprised when he saw who had come visiting them at the hotel: Jess and Sophie.

TBC…

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't very good, believe me I tried my best to settle things. I finally found out where I was going to lead this story. Next chapter will be mainly about Scott, Shelby and Jess and Sophie. I don't know how much chapters this story is going to take but I can tell you it's not very far from finished…and it'll probably have a sequel.

**Linkie.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**HOLIDAY!**_

---------------------------------------------

_**Summary**: The Cliffhangers decided to go on holiday together after their graduation of Horizon._

_**Rating**: T all the time._

_**Genre**: Romance, Drama, and involves some Humour._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any character_ _descended from the TV show! And I'm not earning money by writing fanfictions about it!_

_**A/N**: New chapter, I was in good health this weekend! I wrote In a Land chapter 10 and this chapter! I think I can congratulate myself… I hope this isn't too bad…_

_God, I'm so tired, and sad! Now that the exam period is finished, I have to go back to school and my timetable of the new semester is horrible! I think I'm going to suffer the next months… Thanks to Ghostwriter, ShalBrenfan, Queen of Shadows, SethxSummer4eva, mary-O23 and Melms213 who reviewed the last chapter._

-----------------------------------

**Ghostwriter**_: Here's a new chapter… I'm impatiently waiting for another story of yours…_

**ShalBrenfan**_: I don't even think I saw all the first two seasons… I didn't even know Shal and Bren were together in the show… God, I'm so lost… Thanks for saying it was handsome and for always reviewing my stories!_

**Queen of Shadows**_: I Love how you always pep me up and you're reviews are just perfect (just like all your stories!)_

**SethxSummer4eva**_: I like the OC too but in France, the channel which diffuses the show has some difficulties apparently! Thanks for saying I was doing a good job. _

**Mary-023**_: No, I could never hate you for not reviewing! I like One Tree Hill too! And I'm going to read your story right now!_

**Melms213**_: It's okay I understand that you have no time. I just wanted to make sure I was doing a good job._

--------------------------------

_**Info**: Scott and Shelby are back together. Juliet and Auggie broke up almost two years ago. Juliet is going out with Chris; Auggie is single. Daisy's boyfriend is Marco (Chris's twin). And David is with Melody, a ridgerunner, better friend with the cliffhangers than with her own group. _

_**Characters**: All the original students of the show, except Kat… And new characters that I own: _

_Marco: He landed up at Horizon with his twin-brother Chris after the death of their loving mother who was working in one of the Twin Towers of New-York. He did drugs to mask his pain and forget everything around. Their father is a rich businessman who didn't have time to deal with them._

_Chris: Same history as Marco. Except he didn't do drugs; he was a cutter._

_Melody: She had a physical abusing alcoholic mother, who died of an overdose. She ran away from her father's house because she felt like a stranger in his family. Complicated story because when her parents had her, his father had already a wife..._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Decisions To Make**

---------------------------------------------

"Sophie? Jessica? What are you both doing here?"

"Is that a way to greet us? Come on give me a hug!" Sophie said excitedly, gathering him in his arms. Scott frowned as Jess smirked at him knowingly. Sophie pulled away, a big smile written upon her face. "Where is Shelby?" She asked, entering the small room and looking around the room. Scott followed her, running a hand through his hair embarrassed.

"She's in the bathroom…" Scott began saying but before he could even finish, his girlfriend appeared at the doorway.

"Hey, Sophie, Jess! What a surprise! Weren't we supposed to meet each other tomorrow, in front of the clinic?" She asked walking to her sister and giving her a big hug. She had missed her terribly.

"Yeah, but we decided to make you two a surprise." Jess said from her sister's arms. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything." She said, suspiciously looking at her sister. Shelby rolled her eyes and went to pull some clothes off of the bed to let them sit. Scott stood back, frozen by Jess's glare which looked anything but sympathetic. Shelby noticed and narrowed her eyes at her little sister. _How dare she reproaching us to love each other? _She thought to herself, a bit angry. She went to stand next to Scott and slid an arm around his waist. She then whispered to him that he should go to the bathroom and pull clothes on. He nodded and quickly went to the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind him and locking it.

"So, how are you doing?" Sophie asked, noticing the tension between the two sisters. She did know that things weren't the same since Shelby had left Horizon with the others but never would have guessed it was that intense.

"We're fine." Shelby coldly answered, not making any effort.

"I was thinking it would be nice to all go to diner something in a restaurant." Sophie tensely explained to Shelby who only nodded. "What do you think of it?"

"Whatever…" Shelby muttered, glaring at her sister who only glared back.

"Okay you two! Stop this immediately!" Sophie ordered suddenly, making both sisters jump in their seats. "If you have some explaining to make, do it immediately. Because I won't accept those behaviors any longer. Jess, you can start." Jess rolled her eyes at Sophie, angry to be forced to talk. "Jess, obey, otherwise you have shuns when we return to Horizon." Jess looked down at her hands letting out a sigh and nodded.

"I am mad at Shelby because all she thinks about is Scott."

"That's not right Sophie!" Shelby started only to be cut off by her sister.

"Yes it is! You're just so selfish! You wouldn't even want to come to see mom, at first! Only because you were seemingly 'happy' where you were." Shelby shook her head 'no' and was about to say something but Jess ignored her and continued accusing her. "Don't tell me you didn't say it because you did!" Jess shouted, getting redder the most she talked.

"Okay, so I have the right to be happy sometimes! Don't you think I didn't suffer enough since I've been born?" Shelby exploded, crying nervously. Sophie got up and went over to embrace her but she wouldn't let her approach her.

"I'm sorry…" Jess muttered, almost inaudible. Shelby looked up at her surprised and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Jess got up as well and went to kneel in front of her sister, putting her hands on her sister's knees. "I'm sorry." She said again, a bit louder, now crying too. "I'm just…"

"It's okay, Jess, I understand…" Shelby comfortingly said, rubbing her arm softly.

"Good." Sophie said with a smile, looking down at the two blondes, who were now embracing tightly. Shelby looked over her sister's shoulder and gave away a little smile. "So, now that everything is settled what about the restaurant?" Sophie asked a she heard her tummy doing a funny noise. The three female laughed and Scott went out of the bathroom at the same time. Shelby bit her bottom lip, as she watched him walk towards them. He looked handsome in his grey shirt and pants.

"Sophie suggested us to go to the restaurant together…are you okay with it?" She asked him with a cute smile. She knew Scott couldn't resist her charms.

"Yeah, why not?" Scott said agreeing. Sophie smiled at him as he looked at Jess and Shelby confusedly. When he had left, they were both angry at each other and now… _God, girls are so complicated sometimes!_ He thought to himself and then went to the door, opening it and letting the three women out. "In fact, where are we going?"

"Oh, I just noticed a restaurant that looked nice on the way to the hotel. Follow me, it is that way." Sophie said and Jess walked beside her while Shelby took Scott's hand in hers as they walked behind, pretty close.

* * *

"Ah, finally alone! God that was so embarrassing when Sophie began to talk about how they found us tonight!" Shelby said with a laugh, remembering the pretty funny moment. 

"Yeah, I thought she hadn't even noticed as she didn't say anything back here."

"Um, about that…what do you think about continuing what we began?" She asked seductively walking towards him as he was standing against the bathroom door, watching her amazed by her beauty. Shelby blushed as she noticed his intense gaze.

"Oh, I think it's the best idea you had for a while…come on here." He said and began unzipping her coat, and she started kissing him intensely.

"I love you Scott." She whispered, leading him to the bed, where they fell, her on top.

"I know I'm irresistible!" He said sarcastically and she let out a giggle, knowing it was true.

"Oh, yeah, you are." She said seductively running a hand down his chest until she reached his pants zipper.

"I love you Shel…" He said and kissed her lips once again, slowly drifting to her neck while her hand found what she was searching for…

---------------

Shelby untangled herself from Scott's arms and tiredly stretched her arms in the bed and yawned once, then twice. She got up, only wearing his boxers and large wife beater. "Shelby…" Scott mumbled half asleep, touching the spot where she had been laying a few seconds before. He sat straight up in the bed and rubbed his eyes confused. Shelby let out a laugh at the face he made when he met her eyes.

"Afraid?"

"Terrified." He responded with a laugh. Shelby smiled and sat on the bed, climbing on all fours to the top as he opened his arms. "Good morning." He said cheerfully, bringing his lips to hers. Their mouths met quickly and they were soon engaged in a passionate kiss. They reluctantly broke apart after a while, to catch their breath. "So, why are you up this early?"

"Well, I'm visiting Mom this morning."

"Ah, yeah right, I had forgotten. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be fine. You can stay here."

"Okay."

"I should go take a shower." She said, reluctantly pulling away from his warm body. She pulled off her clothes and challenged him.

"Do you want me to come?" He repeated his question, but this time it wasn't for the same thing.

"You know I don't even need to answer you." She sexily whispered with a low voice that aroused him almost immediately. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom behind her. They entered the shower and Scott turned the water on. He took her by the waist and sucked her neck, giving her a small hickey. She giggled as he went lower and lower…

* * *

"Good morning, I'm here to see Mrs Alice Merrick." Shelby said to the receptionist in the hall of the clinic where her mother was staying. The receptionist nodded at her, eyeing her. 

"Are you related to her?"

"Yes, I'm her daughter."

"Your name and id card please."

"My name is Shelby Merrick." Shelby said searching in her bag to find her driving license. "Here, is my id card." The receptionist examined her card for a few seconds and handed it back to her. She then tipped something on her computer and looked up at Shelby.

"Room 217." She answered coldly, looking back at her computer screen almost immediately. Shelby rolled her eyes and tuned to the elevator. She entered it as it was already open. She pressed the button of the second floor and the doors closed. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed she had got a tan in Florida. Just as the door opened, two persons went out, one straight ahead and the other in a wheeling chair. Shelby let them pass, through it annoyed her a little because she wasn't supposed to wait to go out of the elevator. Her mother had always told her that the politeness was to let someone out before going in. She let out a sigh and walked out of the elevator looking up in front of her. She was now in a long corridor. She noticed the sighs above her head. One said that rooms from 201 to 230 were on the left. So, she followed the directions and was soon in front of the door where her mother was staying. She hesitated for a few seconds, now regretting Scott wasn't with her and knocked on the door quickly. She entered the room almost two seconds later, her eyes landing on her mother, who was lying on the bed, watching TV.

"Mom..." She began, trying to smile a little at her mother. Alice looked at her slightly annoyed to see she was there. It's not that she didn't love her daughter, but just that she had told Jess not to avert her sister.

"Shelby…I, I'm surprised to see you here. Jess…"

"Yes I know. I told her that I didn't want to come, but it was a mistake. I missed you mom." Shelby said, tears flowing softly to her cheeks. Alice turned off the TV and opened her arms for her daughter.

"Come here baby…everything will be fine." Alice said gently as Shelby laid her head on her chest, sitting at the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arms around her waist and continued to cry. "Shush, I am fine honey, don't worry."

"Mom…I I'm sorry for everything."

"Shush, you don't have to apologize for…if someone should, it's me."

"Mom, no, you don't understand. I have been so selfish whereas you were in so much pain."

"Shelby, you aren't responsible of everything that happens in the family. Only Walt and I are. It's totally my fault if you're not happy today."

"No, I am happy mom."

"What?"

"Yes, I have so many friends who support me, and give me love. And even if our family is kinda dispatched, it's still here."

"Tell me about it…how is your holiday?"

"Very good…we went to Florida at the twins' father's house. The weather is really great and we go to the beach almost every day."

"Oh, that's why you have that tanned skin then?" Shelby nodded, closing her eyes as Alice ran her hands through her hair. "And, how is Scott?" Alice slyly asked with a smile. Shelby started to blush and gave away a small giggle.

"We're back together…and very in love."

"That's great…I'm glad you found someone like him. You really deserve each other."

"Thanks mom. He's here too, you know? But I told him to stay at the hotel."

"Oh, why? You should have brought him with you! It's been a while since I last saw him!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure our reunion would be so positive…"

"Shelby, I don't know what happened that night. I was alone and was rethinking of what I had done to my daughters…or better…what I didn't do…"

"Mom, I know I won't say I completely forgave you, but I began to. I just need time. But that doesn't alter the way I feel for you. You're my mother and I love you even if you're not as perfect as I would like to see you. I love you mom."

"I love you too baby. So where are you staying after the holiday?"

"Oh, uh I was thinking of going to Boston with Scott and Daisy."

"Oh…" Alice tried to say with some enthusiasm but Shelby saw through her act.

"What is it?"

"Shelby, I don't know how to say it, but you can't leave me and Jess alone. We both need you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That Boston is very far from Agnes."

"You're staying at Agnes?"

"Yeah, Sophie found me a little apartment. We could both live in here. It would be nice. I even called the University of Seattle. They're okay to take you."

"No mom!" Shelby said, standing up, now angry. "You can't ask me that, it isn't fair to me."

"Shelby I'm sorry but you know that's the only solution. I talked to the doctor this morning and he told me I'd be able to go out in three days. But I can't be alone during my recovery period. I won't be able to go out of home and need someone to take care of me."

"Why don't you stay here until you're able to take care of yourself alone then? Or better, why don't you take a home health nurse"

"I can't afford the clinic, it's too expensive and I don't feel like hiring a nurse."

"What can I say…"

"Shelby, please just think about it. Talk with Jess too."

"No, I won't give up my own life, my own happiness again. End of the discussion." Shelby harshly said then turned to the door. "I better go; Scott and I are planning on taking a walk through the city before lunching with Sophie and Jess. Bye, I'll come back tomorrow with Jess this time."

* * *

Shelby walked into the bedroom, slightly lost in her thoughts. She threw her purse on the floor and sat on the unmade bed. She took off her shoes and lied down on the bed, hands crossed behind her head. She soon closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Scott's voice singing from the bathroom. 

Scott interrupted his song when he noticed he wasn't alone when he re-entered the bedroom. He went to see if his girlfriend was really asleep and smiled when he saw her eyes opening. He sat down on the bed and brought a hand to her face, slowly stroking her cheek. "How was your visit?"

"Okay." She only said then sat down, avoiding his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Shel, you promised me it would be different this time! You said that you would open up to me and talk." Scott said frustrated, getting up and pulling on a tee-shirt.

"I have the right to keep certain things from you." She said defensively, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Then, don't lie at least. Don't tell me it was okay when you perfectly know it wasn't." He retorted a bit mad at her but still kept his voice low.

"What do you want? You would have asked me what had been wrong and reproach me not to talk to you, anyways." She muttered, looking down at her hands.

"You don't even try to. You don't make any efforts for this relationship to work!"

"Oh, I don't! God, I can't believe I'm hearing this! All I've ever done since I've met you was for you!" She yelled getting up and walking to him, glaring at him.

"Yeah, like not telling me about your past was only to protect me!" He shouted, his voice almost breaking.

"And here, it goes again…my past! I thought that was the past indeed!" She said hurt by his words, and sat back as she felt the tears coming out from her eyes.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong!"

"You're so unfair! You wanna know what happened this morning, well I'll tell you: my mother asked me to drop every project I had to say here, with her, next year! Happy now?" She whispered, with a cold tone.

"What? What did you answer to her?"

"No, of course. I wouldn't want to destroy something as wonderful as our relationship." She sarcastically said as she watched him sit next to her on the bed. Scott ran a hand through his hair embarrassed by his words and opened his mouth to talk but Shelby started talking again. "You see, I thought it would be good for me to see her. At first, she was just perfect, and then she began talking about her recovery and my future here… I know I don't belong here."

"I'm sorry Shel…I didn't mean what I said about your selfishness and your past."

"What does that change anyway? I'm messed up, I know it."

"No, you're not. You're the most caring woman I know, and I love you, all of you." He declared sweetly, leaning over her and kissing her lips tenderly.

"I love you too, and I hate arguing with you."

"So do I. You know, even if you wanted to stay here next year, I'd stay too, with you."

"What? No Scott, I wouldn't let you do that…you know what it would mean…giving up your scholarship…" She began, shaking her head, absolutely refusing to even consider it. She wouldn't forgive herself if she asked him to drop everything for her. He had done it once and through he didn't want to admit it, she was sure he had suffered it inside.

"Shelby, I won't be able to pull through next year without you."

"Yeah well anyway, I don't even know what we're talking about it since I've already made my decision."

"Yeah, but in case you change your opinion…" She put two fingers on his mouth and smiled at him softly.

"It won't happen. Look, I know we're supposed to go to lunch with Soph and your sister, but what would you think if we canceled it?" He suggested, placing a hand on her thigh and softly squeezing it. "I mean, you've had it hard with your mother this morning and I think we both need to relax."

"Yeah, you're right…why don't you tell them I've a headache or something but that we'll see them tonight?"

"Okay." Scott went to the night table and took the piece of paper that Sophie had given them last night. There were the name, address and phone number of the hotel where they were staying. "Hello Sophie, it's me, Scott…"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

So how was it? Bad, worse than any chapter I wrote? Or is it great, fantastic, wonderfully written… Tell me in a Review please! I feel loved when I have tons of them! 

**Linkie.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**HOLIDAY!**_

---------------------------------------------

_**Summary**: The Cliffhangers decided to go on holiday together after their graduation of Horizon._

_**Rating**: T all the time._

_**Genre**: Romance, Drama, and involves some Humour._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any character_ _descended from the TV show! And I'm not earning money by writing fanfictions about it!_

_**A/N**: God, I can't believe I'm ending this story! At first, I really liked this one, but now...I just have other ideas, more exciting I think! Well, I know I kind of rushed things but read it though._

_**Info**: Scott and Shelby are back together. Juliet and Auggie broke up almost two years ago. Juliet is going out with Chris; Auggie is single. Daisy's boyfriend is Marco (Chris's twin). And David is with Melody, a ridgerunner, better friend with the cliffhangers than with her own group. _

_**Characters**: All the original students of the show, except Kat… And new characters that I own: _

_Marco: He landed up at Horizon with his twin-brother Chris after the death of their loving mother who was working in one of the Twin Towers of New-York. He did drugs to mask his pain and forget everything around. Their father is a rich businessman who didn't have time to deal with them._

_Chris: Same history as Marco. Except he didn't do drugs; he was a cutter._

_Melody: She had a physical abusing alcoholic mother, who died of an overdose. She ran away from her father's house because she felt like a stranger in his family. Complicated story because when her parents had her, her fatheralready had a wife..._

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End**

Shelby let out a smile escaping from her mouth as she felt a wet kiss being placed on her neck. She knew it was her well awake boyfriend and that she needed to get up. She turned around in the bed and found herself face to face with him. She leaned up a little and her lips met his in a second. It took Scott only an other second to react and smother her with passionate and languorous kisses. Scott's trembling hands when to unclasp her bra and she curled up against his chest, wrapping her arms around his muscular back. Scott's lips slowly began to travel her upper body, slowly sucking her skin and he placed himself on top of her, surrounding her with his massive body. She giggled as she felt his hands tickling her hips and looked into his eyes, a playful look in hers. "Good afternoon!" She exclaimed, bringing her hand to his cheek and caressing it with slow movements.

"Hi, did you sleep well?"

"You know it." Shelby only said before offering him another long kiss that lasted about ten minutes. That was the only thing they would do since they had to meet Sophie and Jess later. Shelby was not really happy about it. She knew they would talk about her mother again. Scott pulled back smiling down at her.

"We better get ready for tonight. Sophie said that they would be waiting for us in front of the restaurant."

"Oh? Okay. I guess we'd take a shower then. What time it is?"

"Um…" Scott rolled over and went to take his watch which was lying on the bedside table. "It's almost 6. God, we slept longer than expected!"

"And what time we're supposed to meet them?"

"Eight, so that leaves us some good time. Are you hungry?"

"No, not really…I mean, except for my appetite of you…" She slyly said, bringing his head down and giving him a sensual kiss. "I love you." She simply said, finally getting up and leaving him in a daze. Scott lied back on the bed, placing his head on the pillow Shelby had used. He breathed in her perfume and rolled over, on the stomach. Shelby smiled at the sight of him and went to the bathroom, not closing the door properly. Scott took it as an invitation and joined her there. People from the rooms nearby could hear muffled and little animals screams but who would dare complaining about hearing two young people expressing their love to each other?

* * *

"So, Shelby, how was your mother this morning?" Sophie carefully asked, looking back at her as soon as Scott was out of sight. 

"Good."

"That's all?"

"Well, what to ad?"

"I don't know…what about how did she react when she saw you? What she surprised?"

"Yeah, quite. She had told Jess that she didn't want me to know and Jess broke her promise, so…"

"Shelby that's harsh!" Sophie said as she saw Jess's face becoming white then red by rage.

"How can you say that, Shelby? Wouldn't you have told me if it was you instead of me?" Jess exclaimed being hurt by her sister's statement.

"Not if she had asked me about it."

"You're so…urg! I can't believe you're bringing that out again. I thought we were fine now."

"Jess, drop it, okay!" Shelby raised her voice trying to mother her sister.

"No, no I won't drop it Shelby! You act as you don't give a damn about mom or I. Do you even realize she could have died?" Jess questionned her with a cold and angry voice.

"Oh, because you think this is the first time she could have? Did you count the amount of times she tried to end her life the past two years, uh? Well, I did: four times. She tried four times Jess."

"Yeah, she has problems. I don't see what link it has with the fact you don't want to see her. I just don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Don't you love mom? Don't you even feel sorry for her?"

"You know what? No. I don't feel sorry. You wanna know why? Because she tried to use me again."

"Oh, really? How could she use you Shelby? She's our mother in case you have forgotten it."

"Yeah really? And would a mother try to bring a feeling of guiltiness to her daughter because this one is happy and in love with an exceptional guy? Wouldn't she be glad for her daughter instead of envy her?"

"What did she say exactly?"

"That I **had **to choose a university close to Agnes to stay with her and take care of her." Shelby more calmly said, emphasizing the word 'had'.

"Well, it's legitimate. She's your mother Shelby. That's logical she wants you close to her." Sophie said with a sad smile.

"Okay, so what about the fact that she already called the college of Seattle to subscribe me without even asking if I was okay with it?"

"She did that?" Sophie asked, with great surprise. She met Jess's gaze and noticed she was as puzzled as her.

"Yeah, and I can tell you she was not happy when I told her I wouldn't go there but to Boston with Scott, Daisy and the others."

"If it's not for mom then, what about for me, Shel? You already left me once by running away from home. I don't want it to restart."

"I thought you were okay about me going to Boston Jess. You know I chose it because you told me it was fine with you?" Shelby anxiously asked her sister. They had talked hours and hours about it when Shelby was still at Horizon. And Jess had told her she was okay...

"Yes, I know…but now that I think about it…and if like mom said, Seattle is good enough…well…"

"Good enough! You think Seattle is good enough?"

"Well, that's what mom said…"

"You want to hear what I'm saying then? Well Seattle can't afford to take Scott for his football skills. He's too valuable. And I don't want to separate myself from him. Or from Daisy for the matter."

"Oh, so this is again about him! Aren't you tired of always taking your decision in function of him?"

"I'm not Jess. I love him."

"Well, I thought you loved me too. And I thought you had forgiven mom."

"I love you Jess and about mom I…"

"Yeah right, you love me! That's why you keep talking about Scott all the time!"

"Are you jealous of him or what?" Shelby accused, really annoyed that Jess would attack her relationship with her boyfriend.

"I'm jealous of the attention you give him." Jess said then left the table and went to the restroom, crying.

"Shelby, just think about it, okay? For Jess if not for your mother…" Sophie said.

"Don't you understand that if I give up Boston, I give up on Scott too?"

"Why would you? Distance relationships work…" Sophie tried to comfort her.

"No, no it wouldn't and you perfectly know it."

"Look, Jess needs you to heal. You know that and so everyone does. But I can understand that you want to have a normal and happy life." Sophie said, trying to be comprehensive with the young woman.

"What should I do Sophie?" Shelby asked, sounding desperate. She put her hands on her head and tiredly sighed.

"Calm down, talk to Scott about it and see what he says. Maybe you two can find an agreement?"

"I won't let him drop his dreams for me. It wouldn't be fair to him. He already did it once and I know that was hard."

"Okay, do as your heart tells you." _My heart tells me to…Oh God, Scott… _Shelby nodded and watched as Jess came back from the restroom. She threw her a deep glare and got up, leaving the restaurant in a hurry.

* * *

"Where are you?" Scott asked her as soon as he answered the phone. 

"Nowhere." Shelby vaguely answered.

"What is it Shel? I came back to the restaurant, you weren't there anymore and Jess wouldn't tell me a thing. What happened? And where are you? You seem, I don't know…weird maybe? Or sad? What's going on? And where the hell are you?" Scott pressed her, entering the hotel room. He sat on the bed, now noticing Shelby's things weren't there anymore.

"I…I don't know how to say it Scott."

"Say what? What is it? Is it something Jess or Sophie said? What happened to your things? You left the hotel without a note or anything."

"I…I have to stay here Scott…I mean definitively." She stuttered, feeling tears coming out of her eyes.

"What? But why? What happened? Where are you? I'm coming right now." Scott declared, getting up and searching for the car keys.

"Mom has no money, nowhere to go and Jess wants me to stay too." Shelby started then began to cry.

"What about Boston? What about us?" Scott anxiously asked, knowing it wouldn't be good.

"I'm sorry. I know I can't ask you to stay while you have everything at Boston."

"**You are my everything**. And I already told you I wouldn't leave you."

"But you have to Scott. I can't let you stay and ruin your career. You can't throw your scholarship because of me. You have to go." Shelby more firmly said. She sniffed and swallowed hard, knowing she had to stay strong and not give up, as much as she wanted to.

"But I can't go on without you…I wouldn't be able to." He said, his voice breaking in pain.

"Yes you will."

"But what about you? What are you going to do then?"

"I'll go to college in Seattle. Mom said she had already arranged everything with the subscription and all."

"No Shel, I can't let you do that. I love you and I need you." Scott protested, now knowing she had made her decision for good. He knew there was almost any chance she would reconsider her choice but he had to try.

"Please, don't make it harder than it already is. I've made up my decision and you don't take a part in it." Shelby harshly stated, trying to contain herself.

"But Shel…"He began, tempting to reason her.

"No." She interrupted him quickly. "Tomorrow you will leave the city without me and you'll go back to Florida. You'll end your holiday and you'll have fun. You won't call me, ever, unless it's really important. And… Scott please, forgive me."

"Shel no! I won't go without you." Scott said, now really crying. "You can't do that to me. I can't go without you!" He repeated, closing his eyes in despair.

"Yes you will."

"Where are you? I want to see you." He pressed her, wanting anything more than see her and to hold her tightly against him.

"I prefer to say goodbye now Scott. And please, could you say goodbye to everyone else?"

"It will never be goodbye between us and I promise you you'll always be the only one for me." Scott promised, tears slowly dropping off his eyes. "I love you Shelby Merrick."

"I...I... Goodbye." Shelby only declared before hanging up the phone before he could tell her something else. Scott threw his phone against the wall, shattering it in million pieces.

**

* * *

**

The End

* * *

So just like I said, sorry it had to end this abruptly but I have no longer the want to write this story. Still, I have the plotline of the following of events and even some dialogue. To tell the truth there would have been a sequel to this story… 

Enjoy!

**It would have been settled 4 years later.**

-Shelby finally finished her study and tries to find a job in Seattle or around. She has no one in her life: no boyfriend and no good friends. She never told anyone about her past there. There is a big opportunity of a job for her in Boston but she still hesitates. She knows that Scott, Daisy and the others were doing their study at Boston and she fears to meet them, especially Scott. But there are a very slim chances for her to meet them, as Boston is a bid city. She still has a good relationship with Peter, Sophie and often goes to Horizon. Alice is going better and even found a man, sort of forsaking her daughter…like she had done before with Walt.Sophie tells her to go and not think about what her mother wants. Shelby knows that she has to go. After all, Jess had been selfish when Shelby hadn't been: she left Horizon and went to live with her boyfriend in New York. Shelby now realizes that she did an error by refusing to follow Scott and the others. She decides to go for good.

-Scott has a girlfriend (Claire) and they are pretty serious. He never heard or tried to hear about Shelby again since they had left each other. Of course, 4 years later, he searched for Shelby for almost a week before partly giving up. Daisy is his girlfriend's bestfriend and promised herself to never forgive Shelby for letting them down.

Shelby gets settled in Boston and some time passes.

-One day, Scott meets Shelby in a fast food and they talk a little about everything. Shelby, who has nothing to lose, tells him she was wrong by not going back to Florida with him. She explains that Jess did exactly the opposite that she had asked her to do and left. Scott tells her he has a girlfriend now. Shelby is greatly disappointed but tells him she still wants to be friend with him. Scott tells her they never were only friends and leaves the restaurant without another word. He's still deeply hurt but above all deeply in love. He just doesn't want to allow those well hidden feelings to go out because he's afraid of losing everything.

**

* * *

Scene 1: **

_First conversation between Scott and Shelby in the fast-food_

"Are you happy with her? Does she make you feel good?" Shelby asked him, taking a potatoe and chewing it. She looked up but he turned his head to the side as soon as their eyes met.

"Shelby, let's not begin, will you?" He harshly asked.

"I need to know Scott. I need to know how you really feel about her. Does she do that sometimes?" She asked, bringing a hand to his cheek, softly caressing it. Scott takes her hand in his and pulls it off of his face. Shelby looks up at him hurt by his gesture…(TBC...)

**End of Scene 1**

* * *

-Shelby comes back every day to the fast food in hope to see him again. Scott begins to dream of her and slowly starts to show less interest in his girlfriend and this one notices but doesn't seem to really care. Scott and Shelby meet again, several times and talk, but only talk. Shelby tells him she's there to stay and would never leave again. She asks about Daisy, the others… 

Daisy is still living with Marco but they are not together anymore. Daisy would apparently be gay but is still not sure. Marco has a girlfriend who's also friend with Daisy.

Ezra finally got a hot girlfriend and is happy with her.

Surprisingly Juliet is engaged to Auggie (they made up two years ago when they bothrealized they had fallen back in love)and Chris has a pregnant girlfriend.

And Melody and David are both in China and they're planning on adopting a child from there.

Time passes (A few months).

Scott is still meeting Shelby in secret and Daisy begins to wonder if Scott has a relationship with another girl than his girlfriend.

-Scott and Shelby begin to flirt together at Shelby's apartment after a long day work and a restaurant. Shelby tells him she didn't have a boyfriend since him. Only a few night stands that meant nothing. Scott tells her that his girlfriend wants to wait until they're married and that her parents are very faithful in God. That makes Shelby laugh. They finally make love together, not being able to contain themselves anymore and stay in bliss during a while.

**

* * *

Scene 2: **

_After their sweet and long passionate making love_

"Do you realize it's been four years and seven months since I wanted this to happen between us?" Shelby asked the man lying next to her. They had just made love and were now resting. Scott popped up on his elbow, and caressed her face with his other hand. She closed her eyes in delight, savoring the moment and wishing it would never end.

"Shelby, I never told you before…I mean, since we met again…I missed you, and I love you, so much. I realize that I never was complete without you." Scott admitted, resting a hand on her naked breast, slowly making little circles with his fingers.

"Oh, and do you feel complete now?" She asked with a small giggle that illuminated her face.

"You wouldn't know how much."

"Oh, I might have a slight idea… oh; by the way, I love you too." She said mischievously, leaning up to kiss his lips quickly.

"Longer." He mumbled as soon as she pulled away.

"What?"

"I want a longer kiss."

"Please maybe?" She teased him with a pout.

"I want a longer kiss please, Miss Merrick." Shelby smiled up at him and wrapped her two arms around his neck, pulling his head down to hers. Scott complied and entered his tongue inside her mouth, kissing her very passionately. They soon made love again, feeling complete and happy and that was because they were finallytogether. (TBC...)

**End of Scene 2**

* * *

They come back to earth the moment Scott receives a call from Daisy. His girlfriend is at the hospital. Shelby accompanies Scott and let him go alone while she's parking the car. There, Scott learns that she's pregnant but knows it can't be his child. Shelby hears the news from Daisy (whom she meets by accident in front of the hospital) and leaves, thinking that Scott lied to her. A devastated Scott returns to Shelby's apartment but she isn't there anymore. Scott goes to see Daisy and tells her the child is not his. Daisy tells him she's sorry and advises him to go and take Shelby back and for good. He flights to Agnes and goes to Horizon where he knows she's taking refuge. Scott tells her it can't be his child, and that he never lied to her, and that he loves her more than anything else. Shelby forgives him and they decide to marry each other as quick as possible not wanting to be ever apart again. They marry in a chapel where the only witnesses are Peter and Sophie. They come back to Boston and tell everyone about their union and they're all very surprised to see Shelby after four years… 

The End!

* * *

A/N²: Sorry again if I screwed this story up! Please, give me some feedback, I'd like to know what you think of it... And maybe if you are really (I mean really!) convincing, I'll try to do something about this story! 

Linkie!

**Thanks to all reviewers and readers!**


End file.
